Forbidden Love
by Xenolicious
Summary: DISCONTINUED! - Prince of hell Sasuke needs to find a wife.On earth he meets Sakura and falls in love.Little did he know that Sakura is the Angel Princess! In hell he falls for Ino! What's the worse that could happen?
1. The Prince

Forbidden love

**CHAPTER ONE – The Prince**

Blood red eyes scanned the horizon. The scarlet sky faded from its blood color and into blackness over the red sea. The eyes shifted its gaze towards the right and watched the flames that shot from beneath the maroon rock mountain. Looking in the opposite direction, they watched as the demonic beasts laughed hysterically as they tortured the not-so-innocent humans.

These eyes that were filled with such darkness it intimidated all demons; belonged to the Prince of Hell, and Prince of Demons. His name was Sasuke. Although there were many demons and monstrous beings throughout hell, Sasuke, and about a million more were different. They looked like the humans, but were different. They had long pointed fingernails, cat-like eyes, elongated ears, horns, and not to mention bat wings.

Being the Prince and all, Sasuke's horns were longer than that of an average demon-man, as well as his wings were longer and bigger. He had a distinctive mark that traveled all along the left side of his body. A collection of black swirls that traveled from his hand, to his face, and down to his leg. His mother had told him, it was the curse mark; the source of his tremendous power. His father had given it to him when he was born.

"Sasuke," said a voice from behind.

"What is it mother?" He need not turn around to know it was her. She was so tall (approximately 300cm), she had to kneel to walk through the doorway.

"I have news for you." She said. He turned to her and took in her features. Her slender body and long black hair that faded into red nearly touched the floor. He gazed upward and into her piercing gold eyes. He frowned as he looked at her horns; somewhat embarrassed they were longer than his own. Not only that, but being Queen meant she had bigger wings as well.

"What's the news?" He asked and stretched his wings.

"Three weeks."

"What about it?"

"You're father…He's coming back…" His eyes widened at the mention of his father. It had been 18 years since his father had mysteriously vanished, and no one knew what the cause might have been. Sasuke swore under his breath when a sudden realization came into mind.

"You do know what this means, don't you?" Tenmakisaki, or Mikoto as her husband called her, asked. Sasuke swore under his breath. He didn't need this sort of thing in his life.

"In order to claim my right as the heir to the throne, in order to become that which delineates the definite meaning of malevolence; I am to have a significant other whom I share my royalty, life, and perhaps…love…with."

"More or less…yes…" She smiled and left him to his thoughts. Sasuke turned his head to his mirror. He stared into his own deadly glare; examining his red cat-like eyes. Whilst lost in thought, a sudden crash had caught him by surprise.

Quickly turning around, preparing to fight, he calmed down at the sight of his friend.

"You idiot…Learn to land properly!" Sasuke exclaimed and pointed finger at Cerberus. He was old friend of Sasuke. The one thing they had in common was that the demon girls went wild over them. Occasionally theirs fans would fight over which one is more appealing; usually resulting in death and blood spread.

Cerberus, although a male demon, had but small pointed horns, and smaller sized wings. His black hair with many red wild bangs accompanied a pair of beastly green eyes.

"Where's dobe?" Sasuke asked and realized his other 4 friends were missing.

"Who? Naruto? Oh he's trying to get Johnny to buy him ramen…again."

"…" Sasuke had no comment. He wasn't sure why he made friends with a playboy, a complete moron with the attention span of a goldfish, a demon who's so kind hearted it's pathetic, and a _gay_ demon. Quite frankly the only, as he put it, _normal _demon he made friends with; was Jade. Not that he liked her or anything. His mother kept saying they'd be a perfect couple, but their relationship was strictly best-friend.

Between the group of friends, there was some messed up love triangle; which thankfully he was not part of.

Cerberus, although a playboy, was madly in love with Jade. Jade on the other hand had a crush on Johnny; the gay. But Johnny liked Cerberus. So here you have Hinata now; the kind hearted one, having this crush on Naruto; goldfish for brains, and he has a crush on Jade as well. So he and Cerberus don't usually get along; worse than him and Sasuke. (It may seem sad that none of the boys have a thing for Hinata, but that'll come soon).

Ok so the thing was more of a love scribble rather than triangle. To top it off; Cerberus has a certain, _attraction_, to Sasuke's mother; often making Sasuke pissed and getting the hell beaten out of him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Johnny! PLEASE! You know Sasuke's too cheapskate to buy it for me! Believe it!"

"Heh, I'm sorry Naruto. But why don't you ask Hinata-san?"

"Uh, huh?" Hinata head lifted at the sudden mention of her name. Her pale skin turned light pink across her face. Naruto raised an eyebrow; why did her skin go red every time he was near her? Bizarre…

"Uh…I…well that is…O—ok," Hinata stuttered as she fumbled with her fingers.

"Yes! Thank you Hinata! Come on let's go!" In an instant he took her by her hand and dashed off; all the while Hinata blushed even more because he held her hand.

Just as they left Sasuke and Cerberus appeared.

"Where'd dobe and Hinata go?" Sasuke asked and stared in their direction.

"Good morning to you Sasuke. And a _fine _hello to you, _Cerberus_." The way Johnny said his name sent chills down his spine. Cerberus shivered; he wasn't used to being adored by the ONLY gay demon in all of hell.

"Hey Johnny," He said plainly and glazed at Sasuke for help.

"Hn…So answer my question."

"Oh right. Hinata-san to Naruto-kun for ramen."

"Does the idiot know she's in love with him?"

"Nope. But remember; we all promised not to tell him. After all; she wants to tell him when the time is right." Cerberus nodded.

"Hn," Sasuke gave his quick answer. Suddenly Jade landed with a loud bang; startling all of them. Not because of her sudden appearance; rather the black and red charka she emitted, and her deathly glare that came from her amethyst eyes.

"Oh hello Jade-san," Johnny said with a smile.

"Hi Johnny-kun," She replied with a small smile. She was like Sasuke in some way. Both hardly ever smiled; although around each other they did. And both had that dark aura around them.

"Hey Sasuke-chan," she said and turned to him.

"Didn't we discuss I prefer to be called _Sasuke _not _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-chan, Sasu-Sama, Sasu-kun, Sasu-chan, _nor _Sasu-san?"_

Jade smirked.

"Your right. My mistake…SASU-ke." She said; her exaggeration on _sasu _irrating Sasuke slightly.

"Hey Cerberus," she finally said, but with a somewhat disgusted look.

"How come I don't get kun, san or chan?!" He protested.

"Feh…Your name's too long idiot." Cerberus groaned; staring at the ground in defeat.

In a sudden puff of smoke; Sasuke's mother appeared.

"Sasuke," she began. He turned to her. "Change of plans; your father won't be here in 3 weeks. Rather, he'll be here roughly in about 4 months. I know it's a dramatic change, but this gives you more time to find yourself a spouse. You know that if you don't, I'll just have to conceive another son to take your place." She warned him and flew off.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke! Quick; we have to find you a spouse! Or marry me!" Johnny exclaimed; making a joke as always.

"…No thanks…I'm not gay," Sasuke twitched.

"Heh…I know; I was just making a joke."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven; a place where war is unknown. A place where the sky is always a significant shade of blue, the sun shines radiantly; giving everything the light touches that golden, heavenly, and holy glow. A place that all humans who lived a peaceful and harmonious life reside after death. Heaven; the land of Angels.

In the center of this vast land situated atop the clouds; lays a castle constructed of gold, silver, and diamond. A most wondrous monument unlike any man made structure. It his home to the King and Queen; rulers over the Angel race. Along with their daughter Sakura; the Princess.

Unlike Sasuke, although she is not Princess over the land she lives in; she is only princess over her race. Whereas Sasuke not only rules over his race, but over the land in which he dwells.

Sakura sat beside her bedroom window. She loved watching how everything glowed in the morning sunlight. She watched as the heavenly bird, Kanshishatori; the 2nd guardian of time, and giver of life, flying over heaven; covering it completely. It wings were so widespread; they could cover all of Australia. As its huge body disappeared, with its shadow no longer covering heaven, the tail left behind a long rainbow.

Sakura's shamrock green eyes sparkled as the rainbows reflection danced in her eyes. Tiny sparks of glitter surrounded the heavenly being as knelt forward; embracing the wind. Her long medium pink hair swayed along the rhythm of the wind; and Sakura enjoyed the cool feeling. When the rainbow had finally disappeared, Sakura looked down; only to have a frown appear on her face.

Below were some of the male angels who her mother had said were _eligible choices for a husband._ Sakura thought otherwise. You'd never expect there to be power-hungry angels; but Sakura saw through their lies. Although they acted and even dressed like gentlemen; she saw through it all. Saw right through and into their deceiving soul. All they wanted was the power that came with becoming king.

Sakura sighed and withdrew into her room. She positioned herself in front of her mirror that covered one whole wall.

Above her head floated her halo. Unlike normal thin gold ones, hers was made of diamond with the front curving upward into a tip. In the center was a beautiful teardrop shaped pink jewel.

She gazed at her robe with its long sleeves and bottom, how it exposed her shoulders, the gold belt around her petite waist, and the pink and silver embroidery around the edges.

"I can't marry those fools…" She murmured to herself and looked in her window's direction.

"_Cha! Those guys aren't really interested in me, they just want power!" _Her inner-self proclaimed.

"I don't see why I can't just marry a nice human. I know it's somewhat forbidden, but at the very least he wont be a demon!" Sakura was now becoming frustrated. She would have to find out a way to get a husband before the 4 months were through; that was her deadline.

Nothing was going to stop her now; her mind was made up. She would travel to earth, disguise herself as a human, and fall in love with a human man. Then when the time was right, she would reveal her true self to him. And if it came to it; then she would kill him herself if it meant they could be together. It was decided; she would go to earth the following day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke," he turned to his friend. "I'm going to earth tomorrow." He cocked up an eyebrow.

"Tch…Isn't that forbidden?" He asked with a slight smirk. Jade frowned.

"We're demons numb nuts. Who cares?"

"True. But then again, we need to know our place in life."

"Life? Sasuke…You're only technically, ALIVE, and have a…LIFE when you live with the mortals."

"So? True, we cannot be killed down here in hell. But we can be killed when we are on earth or heaven."

"Yes but only by another demon or angel. Just come with me. I'm going to go look for my father. He was just too careless and when he was trying to possess this human, he got imprisoned inside a mirror. So will you come?"

Sasuke thought for a brief moment.

"Hn." Was he's only reply.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did neither Sasuke nor Sakura know; that the day they traveled down to earth, would change their lives forever…


	2. The Human Named Sakura

**CHAPTER TWO – The Human Named Sakura**

"Ready to go?" Jade asked. Sasuke nodded. "Right… Let's go."

The two spread their wings and shot off from the ground; flying straight up into the sky. They outstretched their hands; sending a wave of red and blue-black chakra into the dark abyss.

"Ecnemmoc noitatropelet!" They yelled in unison. A sudden flash of light, an impulsive roar of thunder, and the two were confronted by a swirling vortex of white. Without hesitation the two flew through it.

When they had reached the other side, they had appeared in a dark alleyway behind a restaurant on 4th and 5th avenue, some city in some country.

"Damn it, I forgot the human-transformation spell," Sasuke cursed. Jade smirked.

"Don't worry. I know almost every black magic spell known to demon-kind. It's a good thing you know Kaepscinomed; language of the demons."

"Just get on with it. The last thing we need is to be caught by some pathetic homo sapiens." Sasuke moaned.

Jade pierced her thumb with her fang and using her blood, she created a small spell circle on the ground. She then drew a line down the center of her face with her blood.

"Neddibrof tsom lleps a htiw namuh otni su mrofsnart. Neddih mrof eurt ruo, tsum ew elgnim. Dnal htaed ruo evoba dnuorg gnivil no, dnast ew htrae no, era ew snomed."

The blood on her face melted right back into her skin as the words poured out of her mouth. Sasuke stared as her wings got sucked into her back, her horns retreated into her skull, her ears became rounder and smaller, her fangs turned into nothing but small canines, and her nails shortened.

"That felt…weird…" Jade said and opened her eyes. Sasuke was taken aback by her sudden appearance. He didn't want to admit let alone say it, but Jade looked attractive as a human with her amethyst eyes. "Well? Go on, perform the spell." Jade ordered.

Sasuke nodded and mirrored her previous actions. And just as before; what happened to Jade occurred to him. Although instead of his eyes being that of a scarlet tint; they now were an ebony colour.

"I feel…weak," Sasuke said and stared at his hands.

"I know. Becoming human drains most of your power. But don't worry; when we return to our demon form our power will be fully restored." Jade explained and took out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a picture of the mirror my father's trapped in." She handed him the paper. Sasuke examined the fragile manuscript. It showed a picture of a very antique looking mirror. The outer frame had a swirl-like pattern and at the corners it curled inward; creating a thin swirl upon the glass. The rim was made of gold, and the stand was made from wood varnished black. What made it stand out was its red jewel that lay fixed into a special shaft at the top.

"Well, with that jewel at the top; it'll be easy to find this mirror." Sasuke stated whilst handing back the paper. Jade handed him a spare copy of the picture.

"It'll be easier if we search separately. Take note; this spell only lasts for 3 hours. So meet me back here within the time limit. You search the west side of town, and I'll search the east. Sasuke nodded and Jade sped off; jumping from roof to roof.

* * *

"Sate…I better get started." Sasuke said and turned on his heel; getting into position for some roof jumping. However a sudden scream filled his ears, and caught his immediate attention. 

"Tch…probably some human lady being mugged. Nothing to concern myself wi—" her screams cut him off. It was at that very moment he noticed something odd about the way she screamed. The normal human scream would usually sound like music to his demonic ears. But this time there was something different. It no longer sounded like the melody to which he was often play a part in causing. No. Now it was an indefinite reverberation that seemed to pierce his ears; gaining pitch the longer it lasted.

"_Those screams…They aren't up to human standards. In fact; they surpass the pitch and volume by which a human is able to reverberate. This may be interesting." _Sasuke had thought to himself. Silently he jumped onto the apartment building rooftop and gazed down into the neighboring alleyway; the source of the screams.

* * *

"No! Don't come near me you monstrous human beings!" 

The men smiled. The leader, who was tall, had short red hair, and grey eyes, smirked.

"Heh! You talk to us like you aint human! You are a strange one I'll give you that. But then again we, the 13-Jackals, find great _pleasure,_ when we _take care _of the strange ones."

Sakura shook nervously. She had been cornered by a group of 13 men. Each had multiple piercings and various tattoos of wild canines; mainly the jackal.

Now she had been forced into a dark and abandoned alleyway beside a run down apartment building, which occupied a space next to a construction site that had been long forgotten. So no matter how loud she screamed, no matter how loud she cried for help; no human would be able to hear her angelic screech. Not unless; her savior was not of the human-kind.

Sakura was now on the ground, her back pressed hard against the worn out brick wall, and her arm in front of her face; showing fear and a desperate attempt at a defense. She was shaking madly and was so nervous and in shock; she couldn't bring herself to change into angel form.

But if it wasn't for her fear, or the fact that it heightened her sense of hearing; she would've never have heard the soft sound of someone landing on the roof above her. In an instant she looked up to see who or what is was.

Her heart skipped a beat and she became certain of death as her innocent shamrock green eyes, filled with the utmost fear; met the gaze of a pair of oxblood eyes.

The black figure seemed to just stand there. It was difficult to make out the shape of its body, but what caused her to become more engulfed by fear was what she could make out.

In the dim light of the sunset, this silhouette seemed to glare at her with cat-like eyes; eyes of demon. Very vaguely she could see outlined of large horns protruding from the head, and wings so widespread it outstretched over the roof edges.

"_U—uso! A demon?! No it can't be! Why would there be a demon on earth?! Well if it is; then I am more than certain to be killed! These humans cannot kill me because I am not of their world, but I am able to be murdered by another angel or demon for that matter. I knew I shouldn't have left heaven; it's the only place where I cannot be killed no matter what the circumstances! Onegai…please someone help me!"

* * *

_

Sasuke jumped into the air and caught the last few words from the human man.

"_13-Jackals? That's the lamest name for a gang I've ever heard. It's pathetic."_ Sasuke thought to himself as his feet gently touched the rooftop. He hadn't expected the human girl to instantly look up at him as soon as he had landed.

His claret eyes caught the sudden gaze of shamrock green hues. His eyes widened slightly as he realized she was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"_She can see me?" _He thought as he stood there.

This human girl, although not saying a word; was asking for help. He could see the desperation in her eyes. Like hell he'd help her though; he was _the Prince of Hell_ after all. Therefore he had a reputation to uphold. So instead of taking any action; he decided to sit back and enjoy the show of this pink haired, green eyed human girl being gang raped by 13 men; who have no gang-naming ability.

* * *

"_I have to do it…I have to ask him for help! Demon or human I cannot afford to be tainted by these humans!"_ Sakura's inner-self proclaimed. 

"Tasukete! Onegai, tasukete! Please help me!" She yelled as loud as her lungs and vocal cords would allow.

"Oh what's this now? Yelling to God for help all of a sudden?! Ha! Sorry sweetheart, but if he even remotely cared; he wouldn't of let you get caught in the first place!" All 13 men laughed pitifully at the helpless Sakura.

"_You're…You're wrong! I know that if I call to the almighty one, he would help me. But I am a growing angel; and need to learn that I shouldn't really on his holiness for help every time I am in a predicament. Therefore I am calling out to you stranger! Please if you are a demon; find it in that stone cold heart of yours to help a fellow, supernatural being!!!"

* * *

_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Did that human girl just scream for his help? How pathetic can she get? How…_annoying?_ A minute smirk made its way to his soft lips.

"Well…I _suppose _I could use a good work out," the prince said to himself and jumped down from his perch.

As he did so; the eyes of Sakura widened for what she saw descending towards her; without a doubt looked like the silhouette of a demon, with tedious eyes, large horns, and wings that could cover a bus.

She was afraid, oh so very afraid. But at the same time she felt somewhat relieved. Had the figure jumped down in response to her cries for help? She hoped so. One of the men finally stepped forward; his hands outstretched to grab the helpless Sakura.

But before he could come within one meter from her, he was sent flying back by a sudden kick to the face. He crashed into a few of his fellow gang members. The others gawked at the sudden appearance of this man. How had he managed to jump down from a 6 story apartment building and land on his feet so perfectly?

Sakura stared and breathed deeply. She was grateful that it was just her mind that had made her see illusions. After all, this human had no horns or wings to boot. But the back of his hair seemed oddly shaped; like the back end of a chicken.

"Oi, pink haired freak. What's your name?" Sasuke demanded. He made no attempt to turn around and face her, to acknowledge her presence, but demanded the familiarity of her name.

Sakura frowned slightly by the sudden name calling, but restrained from yelling back as to not change the mind of this chicken ass-haired savoir of hers.

"Sa—Sakura. My name is Sakura," she forced her long silenced being to say.

"Hmph. Sakura huh? That explains the hair and eyebrows." Sasuke mocked with a devilish smirk. All the while he kept glaring at the 13 men with those black eyes; with no fear to detect, the men felt intimidated by this man.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked and relaxed her tensed back.

"My name is of no importance. Don't think I'm saving you because I'm part of some justice league, or I'm just some…_saint..._" He hissed out that last word. In fact it made his throat burn to say things like saint, or angel in certain cases. "But know this; I have no intention of making an acquaintance with you once I dispose of these pathetic pieces of trash."

"T—TRASH?! HOW DARE YO—"

"Shut up! You pathetic excuse for a flesh vat. Sakura! Close your eyes and block your ears…Now!" Sasuke demanded of the girl. Without a moments hesitation she closed her eyes and blocked her ears with her index fingers.

Once he was sure she could no longer see nor hear him, Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Now I will show you the true meaning of fear and pain. I will make you regret the day you were ever conceived, flesh vats!" In a spilt second his hands were in the form of the tiger seal, and his eyes shot open.

The men gaped at the sight of his eyes. No longer were they that onyx black. Now they seemed to be glowing bright scarlet with green slit pupils.

Sasuke opened his mouth and let out a long roar-like sound. As he continued, he became louder and deeper; his voice mixing with that of another. All the while his teeth grew longer and pointier, his ears elongating, his muscles enlarging too. The now terrified men were rooted to the ground; unable to move from fear.

Sakura could hear a faint scream from the men. She desperately fought the urge to open her eyes and see what her savior was doing.

The men let out yells and screams of fear as black markings engulfed the body's entire left side, long horns shot out from this creature's skull, and as outstretched wings pierced through the back; blocking what little sunlight was left, and their blood spattering the walls to the side.

"Now…prepare to die!!!" Sasuke roared and charged forward; his claws extended and sharp as hell.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**JAP WORDS:  
Sate**-Well  
**Onegai**-Please  
**Tasukete**-Help


	3. It's A Date

**CHAPTER THREE – It's A Date**

Three minutes was all it took. Sasuke stood victoriously over the gang leader; who cowered in fear and fainted from the sight of the inhumane being. The rest of the gang lay scattered around the alleyway; their bodies although intact lay bruised, broken, and drenched in one another's blood.

Sasuke quickly performed the human-transformation spell; having remembered it since that time with Jade. Wiping the slight blood trickle from his lips, he turned to Sakura. He was rather surprised that she had managed to stay in that same eyes-closed-fingers-in-your-ears position. He bent down and tugged on the sleeve of her white shirt.

"Oi…You can return to reality now. It's all over," he said loud enough for her to hear. Sakura slowly opened her eyes; only to be greeted by a slightly annoyed chicken-ass-haired-savior-face. It hadn't taken her long to take in her surroundings and realize he had saved her.

"You did it! Thank you so much who ever you are!" Sakura yelled with glee and locked her arms around his neck.

"Eh, what?! Don't get so close!" A very much shocked Sasuke retorted whilst trying to push her off him. Sakura finally let go and smiled. "I thought I made it clear that I would not make any sort of an acquaintance with you after I beat the crap outta these losers?" Sakura's happy expression saddened.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Sasuke stood up; not even bothering to offer a hand. Nevertheless Sakura, not being entirely shy and all, simply grabbed his hand herself and pulled herself up. Sasuke twitched but decided to let it go. He took a step forward in order to leave when Sakura instantly told him to stop.

"Wait! Please!" Sasuke turned to face her.

"What?" He demanded.

"Will you please walk with me?" Sakura politely asked.

"Why?" Questioned the Hell Prince.

"…Well because…I'm scared that I might get attacked again…and…I…that is…" Sakura trailed off, her face tinting red as she did so. Sasuke sighed deeply. There was no getting rid of her now was there?

"_She's not going to leave me alone after that, now is she? Tch…Well she might prove herself useful in allocating that mirror." _Sasuke thought then spoke up; stopping Sakura's nonsensical mumbling.

"Ok…" Sakura's eyes vaguely widened.

"You'll walk with me?"

"Hn."

"Arigatou!" Sakura exclaimed with a smile.

"On one condition," Sasuke began; catching her attention.

"Condition? What condition?" Sasuke turned to face her and gave her glare-like-warning look; making her twitch.

"You let go of my hand." Sakura's face turned redder than her hair could ever hope to be, and she let go of his hand.

* * *

The two of them walked side by side out of the abandoned alley way and into the main street. Blood stained-cracked windows and shattered doors were all that was left to greet them. The dusty asphalt road was covered with numerous white outlines of human bodies.

As the two walked up the road through the abandoned part of town, neither spoke. The silence was something new to Sasuke and he liked it. Although Sakura was all to familiar with the silence being like the that of what she had been given in heaven, therefore it made her feel rather uneasy; especially since she wanted to get to know her C.A.H.S a little more.

"So um…Will you now tell me your name?" Sakura asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"No," was his quick and straight to the point answer.

"??? Why not?"

"Because it doesn't really matter. It's not like I'm planning to meet you to _hang out_, some other time. All I'm doing is escorting you to the main city or wherever it may be that you live." Sakura fell silent but only for a short period of time.

"Well then I guess that's ok then! Ne, niwatori-kun?" Sasuke came to a stand still.

"_What _did you just call me?" His voice was icy.

"Niwatori-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily as if she hadn't paid attention to the tone of his voice. Sasuke twitched and turned to her.

"_WHY _did you call me _that?" _He angrily demanded of her. Sakura giggled; making him even more agitated.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"The back of your hair reminds me of the ass of a chicken." Sakura said with a very serious and straight face.

"…" Sasuke remained silent and surprised; he hadn't anticipated this human to be so straight forward, serious, and seemingly not afraid of him. Then again she didn't know his true identity so you couldn't really blame her.

" +sigh+ ...It's Sasuke."

"Huh? What's a Sasuke?"

"Tch, it's not a _thing. _It's my name."

"Oh. That's a nice name Sasuke-kun!"

"Your voice is annoying you know that?" Sasuke frowned slightly. Sakura bit her lip and decided to remain silent for the rest of the walk.

The two finally reached the city and were now walking through downtown. For some odd reason, the area had many a mirror shop; convenient for Sasuke of course.

"Ne niwato—…Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?"

"Is there someway I can repay you for helping me?" Sakura offered. Sasuke thought about it, then remembered what he was going to _make _her do to repay him either way.

"As a matter of fact; yes there is. I'm looking for a mirror for my friend. It's for her father. She's probably looking for it on the other side of town. You're going to help me search for it. Here's a picture of it," he explained and handed her the parchment.

Sakura studied it for a moment before gasping at a rather expedient realization. She had seen this mirror before! On her first trip to earth, she had met a girl by the name of Ino. The blue-eyed blonde had been minding a flowershop. Over the past few years, roughly 7, the two had become close friends.

About three weeks ago Sakura had returned to earth to visit Ino. When she arrived, Ino was just about to deliver an order of flowers to the owner of a mirror shop. Unfortunately it was on the other side of town; thus a very long walk. Needless to say, well Ino exchanged the flower arrangement for money; Sakura busied herself by admiring the mirrors; favouring a very antique yet eye-catching one. It just so happened that, that very same mirror was the one Sasuke was looking for.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I've seen this mirror before. My friend owns this flower shop and I went with her to deliver flowers to this mirror shop. I remember admiring the mirrors. But my most favourite one was this one." Sakura explained and pointed at the picture.

"Good. Then you can take me to it."

"But there's a slight problem."

'_Dammit.'_ Sasuke mentally cursed."What's the problem?"

"Well you see the mirror shop was such a long and far walk from Ino's flower shop; that I forgot where it is."

"Can't you just go find your friend and ask her to take us there?"

"I would but she isn't in work today. She only works Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays." Sakura explained. Sasuke sighed. Life just wasn't fair when you're the Prince of Hell. To top it off it was only Thursday.

"If you want…we could…meet up on Saturday and I could…take you the mirror shop? That is after I get the address from Ino." Sakura asked with slight blush, due to the fact it sounded like she was asking him out; in some bizarre way though.

Sasuke yet again cursed in his mind. He had no alternative so what was there left to do than accept?

"Fine. Meet me here on Saturday at 7 am." Sasuke suggested and stopped in front of the court house. The tall white pillars and long flight of stairs heavily reflected the suns light; reminding Sakura of home.

"Was that a suggestion?"

"No. It was an order."

"Hai! Niwatori-kun! It's a date!"

"………" '_Did she just say a _**date**_?'_

"Uh—I mean Sasuke-kun!"

"Whatever. I'm returning home." Sasuke said and turned heel and started to walk off.

"Oh uh ok then. Ja ne! Sasuke-kun!"

"Aa." And with that he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Jade demanded. She was now in her demon form and had been waiting at the rendezvous for about half an hour.

"How had you managed to stay in that human form over the time-limit?"

"I'm the Prince of Hell. There is no limit for me. Besides, I'll explain when we get back. Also I have a lead on that mirror of yours." Jade nodded and the two performed a return spell.

* * *

"Whaaat?! Sasuke-teme has a DATE with HUMAN girl?! Looks like someone's finally lost what little brains he has!" Naruto openly mocked Sasuke.

'_Look who's talking.' _Sasuke thought to himself. Said demon and Jade had met up with the rest and were now conversing in Sasuke's frightfully large room.

Sasuke sat up against his bed rest with Jade all the way on his left. He had an extremely wide and long bed. Measuring about 5 meters wide, and 18 meters long. Naruto sat in the middle of the bed and Hinata right beside him; blushing all the while. Johnny hovered in mid air over the bed, whilst Cerberus hovered close to Jade; in order to stare at her breasts (the one thing she was sensitive about. Due to the fact hers were smaller than any other demoness'. And truth be told; the other demoness' had at least D sizes).

"Shut up dobe. It's not a date." Sasuke quickly retaliated.

"Oh? Then what is it?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Sasuke glared at him.

"It's…It's just not a date. End of story."

"Pft! What ever! You got a date with a human! Wait until your MOM finds out! Haha! She's going to be _pissed!_ Believe it!"

"If you so much as mention it in the most subtle of ways, I will personally BANISH you to the Underland!" Naruto's eyes widened, and he pouted.

"That's mean…" He muttered with his arms folded. The Underland was like a hell in hell, if you wanted you put it that way. It was this small area below the deep and darkest depths of hell. In fact it was just that. It was the very place where Sasuke's father was created and given the title Devil.

Every demon feared that barren wasteland below their fiery sanctuary. In fact, although he wouldn't show nor admit it, Sasuke too was afraid what mysteries that place held. The one being that was not afraid to travel down there was Satan himself. Sasuke thus craved for the power his father had; knowing that if he became his father's equal, then he need not worry about the world down there.

"So anyways are you seriously going to meet up with this human girl? I mean, I can't believe you even _saved _her!" Cerberus said.

"You shut up too ero-oni. Yes I'm going to meet up with her. But it's only because she's showing me where that mirror Jade's dad's trapped in is."

"So you're doing all this, rule breaking, for Jade?" Johnny asked with a smile. Sasuke raised an eyebrow; understanding the hint Johnny was dropping.

"Hey! You told me you two were just friends!" Cerberus yelled in jealousy.

"Shut the fuck up Cerberus! We ARE just close friends! And stop adding wood to the fire. I hate you enough as it is." Jade roared angrily as her aura suddenly became visible.

"Uh, ah, sorry! I take it back!" Cerberus pleaded and she calmed down.

"Hehe…At least she doesn't hate me!" Naruto boasted and thumb-pointed at himself.

"And who told you that? You're just as annoying as ero-oni if not worse! But in another way." Naruto lowered his head in shame.

"Haha! Shame tansoku!"

"What was that?! Onara atama!"

"Wha?! Jiji!"

"Why you!!! Chikan no tanuki!"

"Kuso baka yarou!"

"Kutabare!"

"SHUUUUT UUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke roared so loud that Johnny fell to the ground, Jade screamed like a girly girl (very OOC), and poor Hinata fainted from shock. His voice echoed all through out hell too. Cerberus and Naruto cowered in fear in front of their ruler.

"If you two don't shut up, I swear on my own life that I will split you in two and banish you to the Underland!" The two immediately began apologizing. Sasuke sighed. He actually looked forward to tomorrow and the-strictly-mirror-hunting-only-not-a-date-get-together.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**JAP WORDS:  
Arigatou**-thank you  
**Niwatori**-chicken  
**JAP SWEAR WORDS: (Welcome to Japanese swearing class...XD)**

**dobe-**dead last although loser sounds better since it's one word.  
**ero oni-**Horny demon. ero-horny oni-demon  
**tansoku-**Stubby legs  
**onara atama-**Fart head  
**jiji-**Bastard  
**chikan no tanuki-**Perverted womanizer  
**kuso baka yarou-**Fuckin' idiot  
**kutabare-**Fuck you

**DEMON TALK:**

Ok for those of you who hadn't noticed...The language that Jade used in the previous chapter when chanting the spell...was English. You're probably thinking 'wtf? no it wasn't.' Well it is.  
In the game Prince Of Persia Warrior Within, the creature known as the Dahaka speaks in a funny way. But what he really is speaking is English, so when the prince is being chased and you hold down rewind; you are able to hear what the Dahaka is saying. And because you're 'rewinding time' you hear what he said backwards, even though it sounds liek normal speech.  
So the demons are just speaking backwards. Just read it backwards and you'd be able to understand it.


	4. TSMHONADGT

'_Example_' Thoughts of either Sakura/Sasuke/Anyone else  
"_Example_" Sakura talking to here inner self  
"**_Example_**" Inner Sakura talking

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR – **

**The-Strictly-Mirror-Hunting-Only-Not-A-Date-Get-Together**

"Wow that's really pretty," Sakura said. She had already arrived at the rendezvous and was now occupying herself with window shopping. Sakura's attention had been caught by a very large and expensive diamond necklace on display.

The item was perched on a black velvet stand. The jewelry itself was a chain of pink and white diamonds all lined up on a thick gold plate, with a thin diamond chain to tie around one's neck; very shiny indeed.

Sakura looked up and noticed the reflection of someone standing behind her. She turned around and found her face really close to the man behind her; her lips almost touching his chest. She blushed when she realized how well toned his chest was.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice came from the man. Sakura looked up and met the annoyed gaze of her savior; Sasuke. Stepping back, her blushed harder and turned back to the window; avoiding eye contact. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I…I was just admiring these muscles I MEAN jewelry!" Sasuke stared suspiciously at her before speaking.

"So where's this mirror shop?"

"Well I first have to go see Ino. Last night I was talking to her on the phone and she said she'd really love to meet you! Guess what; she knows someone called Sasuke as well! Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Why didn't you just ask for the address when you talked to her?"

"Cause she wasn't at the shop silly. She keeps all her files at the shop but because she was at home where she doesn't keep the files then how was I suppose to ask her the address of the mirror shop, when it was in files which were at the shop, where she wasn't at?"

"…Let's go already," Sasuke said impatiently. Sakura nodded and led the way to Ino's flower shop.

* * *

The door opened with a ring as it gently knocked the bell above.

"Ino-pig? Hello? Are you here?" Sakura called out as she entered; Sasuke following soon after.

"Forehead girl! Hi! What brings you he—" Ino appeared from the back room, but when she caught sight of Sasuke, she immediately came to a stand still.

"??? What's wrong Ino?" Sakura asked. A huge grin made its way to Ino's face.

"Oh-uh-nothing! Nothing at ALL!!! Uh-hahahaha!" Ino fake laughed and blushed slightly. Sakura gave her a disbelieving look, but just shook it off.

"Well Ino I'd like you to meet Sasuke," Sakura hand gestured to him, "and Sasuke this is Ino," Sakura pointed at her friend.

Sasuke, with his back to both of them, said nothing and just raised his hand slightly. Ino held back her own hand.

"Oh don't mind Niwatori-kun! He may not be a very social person, trust me, but he's not a bad person!" Sakura said cheerfully. With his back still turned, Sasuke twitched at the horrendous nickname.

"So what have you been up to Sakura? I haven't seen you in a week."

"Ah well you know; a lil' of this, a lil' of that."

"No I actually don't know what you mean. Come on give me the details!"

"Well there's not _much _details to give. I've just been busy with work is all…"

"Yeah now I know what you mean. Work's a pain in the ass sometimes. Especially family businesses and stuff like that."

"Tell me about it."

Becoming aggravated with the chatter Sasuke turned to the two and cleared his throat loudly. The two females turned their gazes to him.

"What's the matter Sasuke-kun? Need a lozenge?" Sakura asked innocently. Sasuke's frown deepened.

"We didn't come here for you to catch up." Sasuke said impatiently.

"Oh yeah right," Sakura lightly apologized and turned back to Ino. "Say Ino, remember that mirror shop across town we went to?" Ino nodded. "Well do you still have the address? I promised Sasuke-kun I'd take him there as thanks for saving me."

"Oh ok. Hold on a sec," Ino bent down and the sounds of paper ruffling came from behind the counter. "Although, why would Sasuke-kun need to go to this mirror shop? There's loads of em' around here." Ino said when she reappeared from behind the counter; holding a thick brown file.

"Well he—"

"None of your business." Sasuke interrupted Sakura's would be explanation. The two girls remained silent for a while, until Ino found the address.

"A-ha! Here it is." Ino wrote down the address on a piece of paper, and drew a diagram on the other side. "Here you go! Don't get lost now. I'd come if I could, but I've got a shop to run." Ino said with a heavy sigh. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"That's alright. Maybe next time," she said in a sympathetic way.

'_There won't be a next time…Hopefully…' _Sasuke thought to himself. Ino nodded at Sakura and waved goodbye as the two left.

* * *

The two were about a third of the way when Sakura's stomach growled in a rude fashion. Her eyes widened and she blushed from the sudden inner sound. Sasuke pretended that he heard nothing.

"Ano…Sasuke-kun?"

"What?" Sasuke asked; continuing to walk and not taking his gaze from in front of him.

"Can we make a quick stop?"

"No." He denied.

"PLEASE???" Sakura pleaded.

"Why?" Sasuke enquired of the 17 year old girl.

"I'm hungry," Sakura admitted softly. '_I knew I should've eaten a bigger breakfast this morning…' _Sakura thought.

"_**Well you didn't listen to me! So it serves you right, CHA!**" _Her inner self teased.

"_Oh shut up who asked you?" _Sakura retorted. Suddenly she spotted a newly opened restaurant in the distance. The big black letters above read; The New York Experience.

"Can we go eat there? Please? It won't take long," Sakura pleaded yet again. Sasuke sighed and opened the restaurant doors. Sakura smiled triumphantly as a waiter approached the two.

* * *

The restaurant was flashy, but not enough to require reservations. The carpeting was a red and black swirl design. The walls were paint white with gold patterns near the floor. The ceiling was decoration with a collage of paintings of angels. There were 23 circular tables that encircled a dance floor, with 24 rectangular tables on the sides. Each table had a white table cloth draped over it, a gold vase with a bouquet of red and white roses, and pearl-handle silverware wrapped in silk napkins; white and red in color.

The two were situated at a circular table. Sasuke quietly studied the menu. Sakura rested her hands on the table; already aware of what she wanted. Sighing, she gazed up and at the ceiling.

"Wow…It must've taken long for the people to paint all those pictures."

"Hn." Sasuke said; not even aware of what she was blabbering about this time.

"But Angel women aren't half naked! That sexist!" Sakura protested.

"…? You act as though you _are _one," Sasuke stated. He now looked at her with a suspicious glare. Sakura realized what she had said, and mentally punched her head in.

"Uh what I mean is…That I don't believe that they are near naked waist-up. I mean…wouldn't that just make it a Heaven for men?" Sasuke lowered his guard and suspicions, and closed the menu.

"I guess so," he plainly stated. Sakura sighed deeply.

'_Phew…that was close!'_

"_**Cha! If you had blown our cover, I would've beaten the crap outta you!**"_

'_And how are you suppose to do it from inside there smart-mouth?!'_

"_**That's for me to know and for you to not find out yet!**"_

'_Uh-huh…whatev—'_

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled whilst trying to get her attention. '_What the hell is she spacing out for?'_

Sakura suddenly realized Sasuke had been calling her and she had instead, been arguing with her rowdy inner self.

"Oh sorry Sasuke-kun! What's the matter?"

"…The waiter wants your order."

"Hm?" Sakura looked to the left to see a smiling waiter. She blushed, wondered how long he had been standing there, and placed her order.

* * *

The two sat in silence during their meal. Sasuke had ordered some lobster meal, and Sakura had chosen a diet meal; much to Sasuke's curiosity as she already had a petite waist.

'_This is just so awkward. Having lunch with someone I only met yesterday. Ooh! But Sasuke-kun's so hot!'_

"_**Cha! And if anyone tries to put the moves on him, I'll make sure to ban them from Heaven!**"_

'_Heh?! That seems a bit TOO harsh. Why not just give them a taste of our monstrous strength?'_

"_**Works for me!**"_

Whilst Sakura merely conversed with her inner self about ways to punish those who sinned against her, absentmindedly she had been rubbing her foot against something beneath the table.

* * *

'_Hm? What the Hell is that?'_ Sasuke thought as he felt a strange presence making itself comfortable against his ankle. He noticed Sakura in one of her dazes and took the opportunity to activate his Demon eyes.

"_I'll just use my powers to look through the table and—…Now that's just pushing it…"_

"Sakura?" Sasuke spoke up. She looked up to find her savoir resting his elbows on the table; his eyes closed and his chin gently resting on entwined fingers.

"Yes? Sasuke-kun?"

"Is there any particular reason as to why you're attempting to…play…footsie with me?"

Sakura's eyes widened indefinitely as blood heavily circulated through her cheeks.

"I—I—Uh…Th—that is……." She was at a loss for words. How embarrassing that she hadn't paid attention to her actions whilst consulting herself.

"Stop it already. I don't enjoy, nor do I partake in such flirtatious and juvenile acts of conduct." Sasuke said with a most serious of expressions. Sakura gulped and withdrew her foot; the blush remaining sprawled across her face.

When Sasuke felt the annoying presence had resided, he contently continued to eat his meal. Sakura bit her lip; wondering why she had just done such a spontaneous thing.

"_**Grrrr! How dare he just say that with a straight face!**" _Inner Sakura felt compelled to exclaim in her non-existent black abyss. Well it was non-existent, until Sakura felt the need to have someone, who thought in the same way she did, inside her head to consult issues with. And being an Angel made it easier to create something once a metaphorical perception to personify the concept of one's inner and destructive self, into something that well and truly existed inside her cranium.

* * *

As the two continued to eat in silence, and as the cheerful voices of others surrounded them, something strange took toll. The waiters and waitress suddenly closing the curtains, turning off lights, and lighting the small candles on each table.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the owner said into a microphone whilst on stage. "I'd like to thank you all for coming today. Although it may not be even remotely close to evening, I can assure you that the thickness of our curtains will provide the perfect nighttime effect. Getting back to the point; an old acquaintance of mine has returned from her live performance in South Carolina, to give a special on the house performance right here in this very restaurant at this very moment! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Ms.Andariel!"

The other customers all stared or gawked in surprise. Andariel became a world renowned singer at the age of 13. Her first shot at the big time was when she participated in the World Idol; a concept that followed the conclusion of American Idol, New Zealand Idol etc. And it just so happened that an agent who was affiliated with the worlds' biggest music producing company; had been given a free ticket to the show that aired with Andariel performing.

Not only did Andariel win out of hundreds of other contestants and got that free one album recording session deal, but she had also been offered a full time singing opportunity by the agent; which she accepted with out a second thought.

So now she was here; performing at her best friends' restaurant (with over 100 branches across the globe), 12 years later.

Everyone clapped as the star made her way onto stage; with the exception of the demonic prince. Who, although born in the vile pits of Hell, knew of the successful human, and did not admit to anyone his fondness over her slow songs. Andariel had the potential to sing rap, hip hop, even heavy metal. But she instead chose to sing slow and songs. Quiet and slow songs. In actual fact, she was singing poetry she wrote rather than something that would be considered songs.

Songs usually have choruses which are repeated through out the song 2 or more times; whereas hers did not. Therefore she was known as, "The Poetry Singer." Many people wondered why her lyrics were filled with words of pain; when her life was so prosperous.

"This song of mine is something I've been working on for the past few months. I call it Forbidden Love. It's about the love that no human could ever comprehend on how forbidden it is. Often when I bring up the concept, people ask if it's between two people of the same gender. Many a times I get angry and tell them that that's nothing compared to what I've…witnessed…"

Sasuke and Sakura listened intently; especially since they had a rough idea on what she was heading at.

"Love between people of one gender…yes almost all the world says it's wrong and should be forbidden. But, has anyone taken into consideration that, at the very least, those people are the same race of beings? Shouldn't they be taking it into their calculations that at least it's not a human and an animal of the same gender for crying out loud?

Well my song isn't about something like that. But rather a situation even more outrageous. Many people don't believe in the afterlife; Heaven or Hell. But why come up with the concept if it doesn't exist? Therefore in my opinion is does.

"_Of course it does! I'm proof!" _Sakura and Sasuke thought in unison.

"Believe what you will. But if it does exist, then the love between an Angel of Heaven, and that of the son of Satan; a Demon Prince; who be the most forbidden of all. Two beings of difference races, not to mention from a difference world; bound to being enemies for all eternity. Now that…is what my song is about…Well mainly from the Angel's point of view…"

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke stared. They knew she was going to sing about forbidden love; but they hadn't expected it to actually concern them.

"_No way! An Angel and Demon?! Does this human woman even KNOW how FORBIDDEN THAT IS?! She's right though. No human could EVER hope to understand how forbidden it really is…" _Sakura thought to herself.

"_Hmph…I figured as much…Son of Satan huh? Well Andariel…Feel honored that he whom you sing your song about, is sitting right in front of you…"_

Andariel took a seat on a small stool in front of the microphone stand. She adjusted it to a lower level and took out her guitar. A spotlight was shone on her alone; highlighting her tied up black hair, with its loose curls, in an angelic fashion.

Her personal band which were behind her, seemed like black silhouettes, with a red light shining from behind them.

And so as someone began playing on the keys of the keyboard, Andariel proceed to delicately pluck the strings of her guitar.

_

* * *

This sweet love will last an eternity._

_It's so wrong,_

_But feels so right to me._

_Shunned away from the land we live._

_Just my love,_

_To you is all that I can give._

_And just maybe there will be a day,_

_Where we won't have to hide this love away._

_Where we can live freely and not be criticized,_

_Not be shamed by those we love,_

_Be they may from below or above;_

_Love is the same no matter what the race,_

_Not matter who you are,_

_It's painful to love from afar._

_So now I sit here in my paradise of white,_

_Knowing that the love we share is wrong,_

_But it feels so right._

_And so when it leaked out,_

_There came a time of war._

_So as I watch the blood spread,_

_I proclaimed I love you no more._

_For it was because of what we had,_

_What we to one another had said,_

_Our comrades lay broken and dead,_

_Across an ocean of brilliant red._

_And now my demonic prince,_

_Take me in your embrace._

_Tell me that you love me,_

_That you care…_

_For if those words,_

_Your throat burn,_

_Then I shall turn…_

_Turn away from everything we had._

_Turn away from you;_

_And never again see light of day._

_Because it was you who touched my heart…_

_It was you and I who made our worlds fall apart._

_So Why?_

_Why do you and I,_

_Make each other cry?_

_When we both know;_

_We love each other so…_

_So much…_

_That it's forbidden…_

* * *

Sakura held her hand close to her heart. What would happen if the man she loved so dearly ended up a demon?

Sasuke sighed; the last thing he needed was for his first and probably only love to be that of the heavenly kind. It was then and there that he noticed something most intriguing about Andariel; she looked just like his mother.


	5. Mother's Decision

**CHAPTER FIVE – Mother's Decision**

Sasuke had located the mirror with Sakura after their, odd experience at the restaurant. After a quick goodbye, he returned to hell and proceeded to give Jade the mirror. Afterwards he had made his way back to the castle where a guard had informed him his mother requesting his presence. And a few minutes later Sasuke was in shock from what his mother had just told him.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Sasuke practically yelled at his mother from frustration. 

"Oh but I am. She will be here any minute. So I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Mother…It's not natural for _me _let alone any other demon to behave. Especially since we live in _hell._"

"True…However we are part of the more civilized and evolved demon race. Therefore I expect you to act civilized when she arrives. Am I understood?" Mikoto's glare was the one thing that could intimidate Sasuke. He swallowed his pride and nodded. His mother gave a weak smile.

"Good." A guard entered the throne room and bowed before the two.

"Your highness…A guest has arrived." He reported. Mikoto gestured for him to bring the guest forward.

"Welcome young one…" Mikoto greeted as the girl entered. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail; with a fringe to the side. Her demonic eyes were the rarest of colours; blue. Or specifically a light shade of dodger blue.

Sasuke took in these features and had the strangest feeling he had seen her before. Then it hit him like a baseball to head; Ino.

"You?!" He exclaimed in a rather out of character fashion. Ino squealed happily at the sight of her dearest Sasuke-kun.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh so you two know each other already? That's perfect then! This plan will go smoother than I had anticipated." Mikoto said and smiled happily at the thought.

"Tch. I refuse to be a part of this nonsense." Sasuke stated and glared at the young demon beside him.

**_FLASHBACK (10 minutes ago)_**

"_You wanted to see me?" Sasuke entered the throne room to find his mother perched on her throne._

"_Yes I did Sasuke," she said and gestured him forward._

"_Judging by the look on your face; you don't to make idol chit-chat."_

"_Nope. You see…I've been thinking about the lack of women I've seen around you; apart from Jade of course…But you strictly told be that you two are close friends. And that Hinata girl…Well she seems a little TOO nice to be down here…"_

"_What are you getting at?" Sasuke questioned his mother. She smirked and stood up._

"_I have decided that for the next month; you shall be in the company of a demon girl of my choice. Whilst you rejected the others that have come before me, I personally chose her because she has the same sort of thinking pattern I do. And not to mention she has a great interest in you; probably more than any other demoness._

_So starting from today, you are to be with this demon 24/7! Or as much as possible."_

**_END FLASHBACK (10 minutes later)_**

"Heh…That isn't for you to decide. Now go! I have things I need to do!" Mikoto ordered.

"Hai! Onikisaki-sama." Ino bowed.

"My dear Ino. I told you before; you can call me Mikoto-san!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. What the hell is going on with his life?

Ino stood up with a smile. Sasuke sighed in aggravated and flew out the open window; Ino hastily following him like a shadow. The two landed in the volcanic mountain area. There they found Sasuke's other comrades all relaxing in a pool of molten lava; the hell equivalent to a hot spring.

"Sasuke-teme! Hey you brought Ino-chan with you!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"You know her?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"We all know her!" Everyone said in unison. Said demon was dumbfounded.

"She's the leader of your fan club. Everyone knows that." Jade stated and sunk lower in the warm red and gold liquid.

"Why don't I know this?!" The prince demanded.

"B-because...Sasuke-kun s-said that we should n-never talk a-about his fan girls i-in front of him…" Hinata stuttered. Without a word, he removed his shirt. As he proceeded to remove his pants to join his comrades in the lava, Ino gave a sudden shriek causing him to stop.

"What? Why did you shriek?" He asked and turned to her. If it were possible, he would've sweat dropped. The young girl had her fingers entwined and in front of her mouth, whilst a large splat of blush occupied her face.

"Sasuke-kun's half naked!!! Wait until I tell the others!" Ino became ecstatic and suddenly began taking pictures of the bare chest prince. You couldn't necessarily blame her. After the all the muscle bound prince was born with a perfectly toned, coloured and built body; it was in his blood as a prince.

"Would you stop it already!" Sasuke snapped and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened and he wondered if he was hurting her; hoping he was anyway.

"Sasuke-kun's touching me! I knew you couldn't resist for long! I have that affect on men…" Ino smirked suggestively and Sasuke let go in an instant. Ino kept the camera and the two joined the other five.

"I must be the luckiest girl ever," Ino began.

"Why?" Johnny asked. The girl smiled and looked in Cerberus' direction.

"Because not only am I in the presence of a near-naked Sasuke-kun, but also Cerberus-sama!"

Cerberus cocked his head up and smirked.

"Are you like in love with ero-oni?" Jade asked with a disgusted tone.

"What's the matter Jade, _Jealous?" _Cerberus asked. She turned to him with a smirk of her own, and put her arm around Naruto.

"Nope; not even in the slightest." She winked at Naruto who blushed like crazy. He turned to Cerberus and gave him a triumphant grin.

"Looks like I win!" Naruto exclaimed in Cerberus' face.

"Why you little—"

"Ha! Don't count on it!" Jade whacked Naruto on the head and stood up. As she stepped out of the lava, Naruto and Cerberus stared at her slim body and, as they put it, tight ass. She turned to them.

"There is no way I could ever have intimate feelings for either of you. It's just the way I am, so except it. Sasuke has…Ever since…" And with those final words she flew off.

"E-ever since what?" Hinata asked and cast a gaze towards the doyen heir. Sasuke looked at all his friends, and Ino. They all stared at him; waiting for an explanation.

"What are you all looking at? It's none of your business."

"Aw come on! Don't be such a cold-hearted ass and tell us! That's what friends do! Believe it!"

"You say that too many times," Johnny muttered to himself.

"I agree with dobe for once!" Cerberus protested. "Besides…If we asked Jade, she would beat the crap out of us for even coming near her!"

Sasuke smirked at the thought of them being beaten by a girl; how amusing it would be.

"Please tell us," Hinata asked in a concerned tone. Sasuke looked at her for a moment and sighed. She was probably the only person he would say yes to. Often he wondered why she was here; her kind and shy nature best suited an angel; not demon. When he asked his mother about her, all she could do was shrug.

"Fine…But only because you asked. When we were little, and when it was just Jade and I, the two of us used to go to the mountaintops on earth a lot and me. We used to go to this mountain that over looked the ocean, and when ever it was sunset; we would go admire how the earth sky managed to be as red as our morning sky.

Six years ago…I was twelve and she was eleven…I asked her to be my…girlfriend…"

All five demons stared at him in disbelief. _He _asked _Jade _to be _his girlfriend?!_ Now that was something they wouldn't hear twice from him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Jade?" The child Sasuke began. A small red tint hindered his perfect complexion. His best friend and first crush didn't turn to face him behind her. Instead she continued to stare into the brilliance of earth's setting sun._

"_Hm?" She answered._

"_If I was to ask you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?" Jade huffed and shook her head. She gazed at the red sky that reminded her so much of his demon eyes._

"_No Sasuke-kun…I'd say no…" The demonic prince frowned._

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's just the way I am. I've never had a crush or even remotely liked anyone in that sort of intimate way…I don't know why…I just can't like anyone. Many demons have asked me the same question; so you're not the first. And they all go the same answer: There is and never will be space in my heart to love another; it's just the way I am."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**

* * *

**"Let me ask you something. If you're a demon; why do you work in a flowershop?" Sasuke and Ino were now sitting in his bedroom in the castle. 

"Well two years ago I was killed by a drunk driver whilst crossing the street. It was right in front of the flower shop too. It was to be my first day working there with my mother. I heard this loud screeching sound and my mother yelling me to look out. But by the time I turned to the left, it was too late.

Next thing I knew I was up in heaven and at those big golden gates. There was some old guy with a book standing there. I think he was seeing if people were allowed to enter or not. Anyway when it came up to my turn, he gave be this baffled look and told me I wasn't meant to be up there. At first I thought he meant I was destined for hell, but instead he told me I wasn't supposed to be dead.

So he calls one of the Angels of Death for an explanation. They say that according to their knowledge; today was the day for my death. But the old guy keeps saying that I wasn't meant to die for another 67 years, and that I had unfinished business on earth. So I was like ok so I die when I'm 84.

I was such an idiot. You see, beside the gate there was this dark hole in the cloud. It was some sort of vortex I guess. 'This must be the way back to earth' I thought and jumped in. And as I began to fall I heard the angels and the old man call out my name. But they were too late. In a flash of light I found myself here. In hell.

I was greeted by some demon woman who said that they weren't expecting me at all. I told them my story and you know what she said? She said that it was impossible for me to go to heaven now that I had arrived…She said that even if she sent me to earth to live my extra years; when I die I would just end up here. I broke down and cried that day. But then she said I still have to complete my unfinished business…

So she made me a deal. If I was to return to earth on a set amount of days and do my duties, then she would turn me into a fellow demon, and I would not be tortured like every other human that passes through their gates.

So now I go to earth every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday I go to earth and run the flowershop. The sad thing is my mother doesn't see me as me. Instead she sees someone else. She sees a red headed girl with brown eyes who looks nothing like me. Yet I still have the same name.

Everyone else I know sees me as Ino Yamanaka; the blonde blue eyed preteen." Ino wiped her eyes. She hated having to be alive, and at the same time, be dead.

"You don't know what it's like Sasuke-kun…Being alive one day, and then the next day you're dead!" She cried and spontaneously put her arms around him. She buried her face into his chest; hoping for some, if any, comfort from her demonic idol. Sasuke stared down at the demon girl.

It was abnormal to see a demon girl cry like this. But he figured she was still technically a human; like Sakura. He wondered what it would be to live one day and be dead the next. And because of the days she worked; Ino was precisely like that. Except Fridays.

Sasuke wanted to push her away. He wanted to get this sobbing mess of his chest. But for some reason; he couldn't bring himself to do it. Had that time he spent with Sakura caused _him _of all people to go soft?! Impossible.

Nevertheless, he put his one hand on her back and patted her gently. And although she continued to cry a river, Ino felt shocked from the Prince's sudden act of conduct. Yet at the same time she was overjoyed that he was actually comforting her, rather than pushing her away.

* * *

"I'm going to do it!" Sakura stood up. 

"Do it? Do what?" Perched on her bed was her guardian; Star. A cat like creature with wings, and big blue eyes. The tips of its ears were white and looked like wings. The end of its tale puffed out into a wing shape and was white as well.

"I'm going to go down to earth, and ask Sasuke-kun on a date!"

"_**Cha! Nothing can stop me now!**"_

"Sakura-sama! Are you insane? You can't start dating a human boy!"

"Just watch me!" Sakura's eyes burned with the utmost determination. Star sighed.

"Ok fine…But I'm coming along with you!"

"You can't do that! What if he sees you?" Sakura looked horrified.

"He won't. Nor will he be able to hear and or see you talking to me."

"Oh. Well then I guess that's ok then. Now…what shall I wear?" Sakura immediately began raiding her closet. Star shook her head. This wasn't going to end well for the princess.

* * *

A/N: Second longest chapter I wrote so far XD ...I'm happy...Anyways I would really appreciate a review from everyone that has taken the time to read this story; I feel so loved...Also thank you to those who've reviewed before. And from now on I will try my best to respond to everyone who reviews... 


	6. Jealousy Makes You Nasty

"Example" Regular speech  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
'_Example' _ Regular thoughts of anyone  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Example+ An action  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
'**Example**' Sakura talking to her guardian (whilst on earth)  
"**Example**" Star ( Sakura's guardian) talking  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
'_**Example**' _Inner Sakura talking  
"**_Example_**" Sakura talking to her inner self.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX – Jealousy Makes You Nasty**

"Come on Star let's go. But before we go look for Sasuke, let's go see Ino." Sakura urged her guardian. Lazily the cat creature stretched her wings and stood up.

"Lead the way princess." Sakura nodded and the two flew out the window and down to earth.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Sasuke asked and leaned on his hand, with his elbow resting on the counter.

"Your mother said you're supposed to spend as much time with me as possible right? Therefore, what better way to do that, than have you hang around the flower shop! Right Sasuke-kun?" Ino giggled and wrapped a bouquet of flowers in a purple wrapping.

"Why did it have to be a flower shop? Couldn't it have been something else?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I _hate _flowers…" Sasuke hissed. Ino found herself fumigating on the inside.

"Well what would've been better then? A tomato shop?" Ino asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Sasuke answered back in the same way. Ino groaned and left for the back room.

"Hello?" Sasuke turned around on his stool and frowned. How annoying. First, his mother forces him to baby-sit Ino, but now the pink-haired-wonder shows up.

"Ino are you—Sasuke-kun? What…are you doing here?" Sakura found herself in shock.

"Oh hi Sakura!" Ino greeted and appeared holding a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Hi Ino. What's Sasuke-kun doing here?" Sakura asked and followed Ino around back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sakura peered through the door at the seemingly bored Sasuke. She shook her head. Ino smirked.

"He found me so attractive, he just _had _to come back to see me!" Sakura felt a sudden sting inside her. Ino laughed and patted Sakura on the back.

"Don't worry Sakura! I'm only kidding!" Sakura fake laughed.

'_Thank god…Wait…why would I care if Ino and Sasuke-kun had some sort of chemistry going?'_

"**Um princess? Weren't you the one who said that 'no one will stop you from making Sasuke-sama your king'? Or something along the lines of that…**" Sakura looked down at her guardian and gasped.

'**You're right Star! How could I have forgotten?! Sorry Ino, but Sasuke-kun's all mine!**'

"**You know she can't hear you because you're talking to me right?**"

"So Sakura what brings you here?" Ino interrupted before Sakura could make a comeback.

"Oh I came to ask Sasuke-kun something." Sakura said and went out front. Ino blinked a few times before following.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" The prince turned his gaze to Sakura. The angel blushed slightly. She was about to ask him something when she realized he was mouthing something.

"Huh? What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked; having no luck at deciphering his unspoken words.

"**He's saying 'please save me from this flower shop. I hate flowers'. Can't really imagine why…**" Star casually said.

"I was wondering…Sasuke-kun…Do you want to…Could you…Please help me with something?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Ino stared in disbelief. It was not at all like the Prince to accept a request in a heartbeat! Usually he would first enquire what the request might be, and then it would still be rare that he would say yes.

"Great! Come on Sasuke-kun! Ja ne, Ino-pig!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and practically pulled him out and away.

Ino stood there in silence.

"FOREHEAD GIIIIIRRRRL!!!" Ino screamed and threw the bouquet of roses to the ground. "How dare you try and pry my Sasuke-kun from me!"

* * *

"Would you let go already?" Sasuke pulled his wrist of from within her grasp. "What did you want help with?" Sakura thought for a moment then smiled.

"Nothing! Initially, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out. But then you mouthed for me to save you so I asked if you could help me with 'something'." Sakura explained.

"Don't expect thanks from me."

"Not at all Sasuke-kun! But I do expect for you to return the favour."

"I already did. In fact, by doing what you just did, YOU were the one who returned the favour. The favour of me saving you that other time of course."

"What?! No! I repaid you by helping you get the mirror."

"Technically Ino was the one who helped the most since she was the one who knew the address to the mirror shop, and drew a diagram." Sasuke folded his arms in satisfaction. Sakura frowned with her hands on her hips.

"But if it wasn't for me recognizing the mirror and remembering that I had seen it whilst on a little delivery trip with Ino then—"

"+groan+ Fine. You've made your point." Sasuke cut her off, turned on his heel, and began walking away. After a few steps he stopped.

"Are you coming or not?" Sakura snapped out of her stare, smiled, and followed him.

* * *

"Where we going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in an innocent manner. The prince shrugged his shoulders. The two were walking pass a basketball court where a few kids, around 10 years of age, were playing.

The ball suddenly bounced against the wall and was heading straight for Sasuke's head.

"Head's u—" One of the boys tried to warn, but before he finished his proclamation, Sasuke's hand lifted into the air and caught the orange sphere; still standing facing away from the court with his eyes close.

"Whoa…" all the kids murmured. Sasuke casually threw the ball into the air and it landed in the nearest basket.

"Sasuke-kun! That was amazing! Do you play basketball?" Sakura asked. He shook his head.

"No."

"Hey you guys wanna join us?"

"Us?" Sakura asked and pointed at her and Sasuke. The kids all gestured them to join.

"No way." Sasuke said straight forward to Sakura.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! It'll be fun! Besides…I'm pretty sure I'd own you," a devilish smirk crept onto her lips. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and Sakura knew she hit her target.

"One game. First to get 5 shots wins."

* * *

It was down to a tie. This last shot meant winning against her precious Sasuke-kun. Sakura bounced the ball behind her while Sasuke made sure to be right in her face. He licked his lips due to dryness.

"_Damn he's so close! I can't escape!" _Sakura mentally worried. She smirked as an idea came to mind. Still bouncing the orange sphere, she practically shoved her face to his; creating a mere 2cm between their lips.

She breathed deeply: letting her hot air dance on his wet lips, giving it a chill. Sasuke seemed surprised that she would be confident enough to come this close. As a result, she caught him off guard and managed to maneuver around him: her soft pink hair smacking him in the face during the process.

It hadn't taken long before Sasuke chased after her; running along side her. However as she jumped, the sunlight scorched his eyes. Sakura jumped into the air holding the ball high over her head.

Sasuke's eyes widened. As she rose into the air, and just as she blocked out the sunlight, he could've sworn he saw huge feathered wings sprout from her back, and a halo atop her head. Nevertheless, the image lasted a split second before he covered his eyes when she moved out of the sunlight's path.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw her hanging on the hoop and the ball bouncing beneath. The girls that were there all cheered happily at the sight of a woman beating a man at basketball, whereas the boys clapped sarcastically.

"_**HELL YEAH!!! We just kicked Sasuke's ass!!! CHA!!!**" _Inner Sakura was having a rave. Sakura smiled triumphantly at Sasuke, who didn't seemed phased in the least.

"Let's go." He said and began walking out the court. Sakura looked confused for a moment but followed obediently.

'_Is he just going to act like me beating him was nothing?! That self-righteous—'_

"Sakura," her thoughts were interrupted by his deep voice.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" A short silence followed momentarily, but Sasuke was the one to break it.

"Well done. You're the first person who's beaten me at anything. And yes. I am complimenting you. But this is a rarity unlike any other. So savor it while it lasts. Even though I would've won if I hadn't been in the way of the sunlight." Sakura stared in amazement, but soon found herself grinning like crazy.

* * *

"I don't believe this!" Ino screamed at no one in particular. The three other demons (Naruto, Cerberus and Johnny), looked at her like she was mad.

"Might I ask what you are yelling for?" Johnny asked politely. Ino was fumigating. In complete fury, she grabbed the nearest beast-demon, and threw it over the mountain edge and into a lake of lava; and it had no wings

"…?" Cerberus kept quiet.

"Ah! It's Sasuke-teme isn't it?" Naruto was the first to exclaim.

"Yes! He totally ditched me and went somewhere with Sakura!"

"Who?" The three males asked in unison.

"That human girl!" Ino yelled agitatedly.

"Oh…" They monotonically answered.

"Wait…So Sasuke-teme's hanging out with that human girl AGAIN?!" Naruto found it somewhat hard to believe.

"It's not fair! I've known him for 5 years; since I was 12! And he's only known her for like two weeks!"

"Maybe Sasuke-sama doesn't wanna be near you cause you're like an annoying fan girl?" Cerberus simply stated. Bad idea. Ino glared at him with those light blue eyes of hers. He gulped and raised his hands in defense.

"Okokokok! I take it back! I take it back!" He pleaded. Ino breathed fire out from her nose and calmed down.

"Hey how'd you that?" Naruto asked; amazed by the fire trick.

"Oh it's something Sasuke-sama taught me when we were alone that time."

"Ooh? _Alone?" _Johnny smirked; bearing his left fang. Ino returned the gesture but shook her head.

"Not like _that. _But yeah I went to see him since his mother ordered him to spend almost every waking moment with me."

'_And yet…As the days pass, he seems to distance himself from me, and grow ever so slightly closer to forehead-girl.' _Ino thought to herself. For some strange reason she felt a sting within her heart.

'_Why would he do this to me? Especially since that day…'_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Will you teach me something?"_

"_What?" The demonic prince turned his red eyes to face the blonde demon beside him. The two were sitting in his room; which seemed to be where they usually spent most of their time._

"_Since you're the prince and all…Do you have like, special powers?" Ino put her hair behind her ears. Sasuke looked as though he was deep in thought before actually replying._

"_All demon's have powers. They just don't have the intellect, let alone the proficiency required to unlock and execute their hidden abilities. No only does it take training of an immense standard, both physically and mentally, but you must also be able to control your demonic charka as though it was as simple as blinking._

_But that's not all. Our demonic chakra is energy that exists within every cell of our body. But to unlock and execute our demonic powers, we must be able to combine this energy with our own unique supernatural energy. Each demon has his or her own special supernatural energy. And with lots of training, you'd be able to recognize someone by his or her supernatural energy pattern. But to recognize someone by his or her unique charka flow or chakra pattern is a gift we are given at birth._

_And being the prince and all, I am gifted with _every _demonic power; whereas you demons only have about 5 abilities." Ino stared blankly and wild-eyed at his highness._

"_That was probably the most you have ever said to me." She randomly blurted._

"_Hn."_

"_So do you think you could help me unlock one of my five powers???" Ino was now brimming with excitement._

"_I don't need to teach you. One of the demonic powers out there, and there are 1000s, would be the ability to unlock other demon's powers."_

"_Oh! Please unlock one of my powers Sasuke-kun!" Ino practically begged. Without saying a word, he placed his index and right finger atop her forehead. He mumbled something for a short moment, which was followed by a quick flash of light. Sasuke returned his hand to his lap. Ino blinked a few times; trying to return her vision to normal._

"_I've unlocked two of them. I don't know what they are though." Well it wasn't the fact that he was unable to figure it out, but the fact that he was too lazy to use his power to detect what he unlocked._

'I feel…So strange…Like…More powerful! I wonder what Sasuke-kun unlocked…Wow…he really is so hot! That perfectly structured face, perfectly toned skin, with not a blemish or imperfection in sight! Just like my face. And those lips…How I wish I could kiss those soft sweet yet dark lips.' _Ino thought dreamily._

_All the while Sasuke had been looking at her eyes; even with the lack of eye-to-eye contact. It was during her fantasy of kissing him did he feel a rather strange power course through his body._

'Kuso! She has _that _power?! Damn it and I've been so fascinated by her eye-color that it's already in effect! I can't stop myself!' _Sasuke was yelling mentally. As soon as Ino's thoughts stopped, Sasuke had his hand behind her head, and pushed her face to his; crushing her cherry flavoured lips under his. It wasn't a passionate-mouth-massaging-saliva-exchanging-kiss. Rather just the first kiss with this person._

_Ino's eyes were practically bulging from her head when she came into realization of the current situation._

_SHE was KISSING the one and only SASUKE UCHIHA; Prince of Hell, and hottest being to exist since the beginning of time!_

'Tch…This is why I should never let my guard down…Ok it's worn off now. I best stop this………So why haven't moved away yet?!' _It took nearly all of his will power to pry himself from the kiss._

_Ino blushed red as Sasuke's eyes. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, and she stared into his crimson gaze. Sasuke forced himself not to frown at her. The look in her eyes told him exactly what she was thinking; without reading her mind._

'I—just kissed Sa—Sasuke-kun! Life...I mean the afterlife won't and probably can't get better than this! Oh Sasuke-kun! Finally, I will be able to admit my feelings to you. Most of which were revealed during our first kiss with one another! But what about a passionate kiss?' _Ino thought seductively. Luckily, Sasuke didn't look at her and rather turned away._

"_Sorry. I honestly didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me." And with that, he left._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_

* * *

_

Ino had two powers at her disposal. The first was a basic ability. She could breath fire out from anywhere in her body; ears, nose, mouth, etc. Along with being able to shoot fire, came the ability to control fire with just a simple gesture from the hands.

Her second ability was something far more powerful; in its own way. Often it was referred to as the Temptation skill, but it was more like a mind control gift. When the user of the power thinks a certain command in their head, the victim would have to be looking at the user's eyes; eye contact is not required. If the command is thought whilst the victim is staring at the user's eyes, the victim, no matter who they are, will instantly fulfill their task.

The thought however, does not have to be a command. Instead, it could be a fantasy about that particular victim. And will be granted if the victim is looking at the user's eyes at the time of the daydream. And this would explain Sasuke's sudden kiss given to Ino. But of course, Ino had no idea, and was not aware of the second power. All she knew of was her wondrous fire controlling.

The demonic blonde smirked. The three males raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking?" Cerberus decided to ask for all three.

"Oh nothing important." She simply stated, and randomly took off into the skies.

'_Heh…Just you wait Sakura, If I even catch you making the moves on my…I repeat…_MY BOYFRIEND…_I will personally burn you with my new fire powers!' _Ino's smirk was evil and sadistic; something you would expect to occur to anyone if they lived in hell for long enough. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Well in this case it did since she lived in hell.

* * *

Sakura felt a sudden ringing in her head. Immediately she knew that her mother was looking for her up in heaven. Acting quickly, she nudged Sasuke on his arm.

"Hn?" Although sounding lazy, he was very much alert and did not pry his gaze from the ocean; fascinated by its wondrous shade of blue, and how the sun's reflection broke into thousands of white sparkles across the dancing surface.

"I have to go…I just remembered something important and personal I have to do at home," Sakura lied. Although she sounded very convincing.

"Hn." He replied, sounding like he didn't care.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah…" '_Wait…What did I just agree to? Tch…Whatever. Better to hang around with her than Ino; just in case she uses her powers on me again.'_

"Great!" Sakura exclaimed and did something neither had expected. Draping her arms loosely around his neck, Sakura planted a quick and soft kiss to his cheek.

Eyes widened, and speechless, Sasuke did not move. Sakura giggled lightly even though she was outrageously embarrassed and blushing the colour of her hair.

"Well see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun! Ja ne!" And with that she hastily ran off. Sasuke still sat their in mid-shock.

* * *

"**Princess?**" Star begun. She was still invisible because they had not left earth just yes.

'**What is it Star?'**

"**In the event that…Sasuke-kun and Ino-san suddenly become…Infatuated with one another; what would your choice of actions be?**" Sakura thought long and hard about this concept.

'**Although I am an Angel…Not to mention a princess…I cannot deny my sudden liking towards Sasuke-kun. And admittedly, I would become jealous if another woman should try and become part of his life, during the time I'm trying to do the same thing!**_'_

"_**No way am I gonna let someone steal MY Sasuke-kun! Cha!**" _Inner-Sakura suddenly beamed.

"_**I agree with my inner self!**" _Sakura told Star; who, being her guardian and all; was able to hear the words of the inner princess. She sighed and pondered on what Sakura might do.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Well at least that's what they thought and didn't know.


	7. The Hierarchy of Angels

**CHAPTER SEVEN – The Hierarchy Of Angels**

I thought it would be helpful if I list the ranks of Angels. It starts from the lowest rank, up to the highest; there are 9 in total. Note that this information was found from a website and it copyrighted to Sarah.

There are many ranks of Angels. These ranks are grouped together in 3 hierarchies known as Choirs. Each hierarchy is comprised of three ranks of angels. This list is also useful for when other characters are introduced, and are given ranks.

(MY STORY VERSION: Sakura and her family are not any specific rank. However, their authority is equivalent to the Cherubim. Thus making them lower rank than the Seraphim who do not reside in the kingdom Sakura will soon rule. Instead, they live along side his holiness in the upper most part of heaven.)

**A/N: I don't really know where the angels all reside and what not. However, for the purpose of my fanfiction, then what you have read above will be put into action. And for those of you who actually read the list; I request that you PLEASE REVIEW and suggest what kind of Angel Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Temari should be. Or any other characters for that matter; that you think should be added. Note: Gaara will be a demon...**

**THE THIRD HIERARCHY**

**These ranks of angels are most like the humans and most well known because of this. Thus, they are most venerable, and exposed to any kind of flesh corrosion.**

**ANGELS**: Lowest rank in the hierarchy. Angels have two major tasks they are to do. The first one: responsibility in watching over human affairs in a very direct manner. Instead of watching over nations and such, they watch over individual mortals, and perhaps households; guiding them in a subtle way, and keeping them safe from demonic attacks. They also are messengers; carrying God's word to mankind, and couriers to both God and higher ranked angels.

**ARCHANGELS: **Second rank in the hierarchy. Their task is to not only watch over the duties of the angels, but to also lead them in the divine army during battle; acting as their leader. Therefore, you could call them something like a captain in an army, guiding his/her platoon.

**PRINCIPALITIES: **They are the head of the final choir. It is their duty to guide and protect earth's nations, cities, and towns; watching over the mortal world more directly. Alongside that, they are also given protection over religion and politics. As such, it is contemplated that the gift to act with much freedom than lesser angels has been stowed upon them, as well as the responsibility of carrying out divine acts of conduct that concern their area of jurisdiction.

As a final duty, they are given the task of managing the duties of the angels.

**THE SECOND HIERARCHY**

**These angels have an ultimate unification with 'God the Source.' All the ranks in this triad strives to balance or settle such opposites like good and evil, matter and spirit, high and low; but at the same time they risk corruption amongst them.**

**POWERS:** They are the spirits of form. They hold on of the most dangerous tasks; maintaining the border between Heaven and Earth. They are constantly on the lookout for demonic attack; acting like an elite guard. Power Angels are also the major line of defense and battle during heavenly warfare.

Another one of their tasks is to guard the celestial byways between two realms, and ensuring souls that have left the human world reach heaven safely.

**VIRTUES:** Virtues are given two main tasks to follow through. Not only are they concerned with maintaining aspects of the natural world, but also with bestowing blessings unto the material world.

For the first task: they lead the movements of the celestial bodies, and events of weather such as rain, snow, wind etc. In second, they are given orders that they then turn into miracles for God's favored. Different names for them are the Malakim and the Tarshishim.

**DOMINIONS or DOMINATIONS:** Holding the task of regulating the duties bestowed upon lower angels; it is the Dominions who act as a middle management between the upper and lower hierarchy.

Orders are given to them by the Seraphim and Cherubim, and they are responsible for ensuring the cosmos remains in order. It is however, in extreme rarity of, that the Dominions would make themselves physically known to the humans. Instead, they quietly concern themselves with the details of existence. As spirits of wisdom, the Majesty of God; through them is manifested.

The Dominations also hold an orb and or scepter as an emblem of their divine authority.

**THE FIRST HIEARCHY**

Simply put: they are clustered around the very core of purity.

**THRONES or OPHANIM:** These angels serve the primary function of being God's chariot. Alongside this, the also noted as the dispensers of God's almighty judgment; acting with modesty and impartialness to bring about the Lord's desires. The Ophanim have the most bizarre physical form of the celestial host. They are also described as great wheels; covered with many eyes, and glowing with light. One explanation for this, besides being God's chariot, would be that they mark the end of the first Choir, where the emanations of God begin to take on a more material form, and exist in a state of alteration.

**CHERUBIM (Singular: CHERUB):** The cherubim hold the knowledge of God, and are only second to the Seraphim. It is the cherubim who are often sent to earth with greatest of tasks. The task being: expulsion of Man from the Garden of Eden, and Annunciation of Christ.

Cherubim are also spirits of the Harmonies. They are also guardians of the fixed stars, keepers of the celestial records, and bestow knowledge. The chief rulers of this rank are Ophaniel, Rikbiel, Zophiel, and before his fall, Satan.

**SERAPHIM:** These are the angels closest to the throne of God; the uppermost section of the hierarchy. It is the Seraphim who unceasingly chant the Trisagion: "Holy, holy, holy…", encircle the throne, and exist off the love God himself emanated. The term 'fiery serpents' is given to them due to this fiery love. In the fiery serpent form, it is said that the light they emit is at such an intense level; the other divine beings may not gaze upon them. There is said to be but only four of these angelic beings. In the book of Revelation, they are listed as the four holy beasts; described as angels with four faces and six wings.


	8. Valentines Day

"Example" Regular speech  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
'_Example' _Regular thoughts of anyone  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
+Example+ An action  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
'**Example**' Sakura talking to her guardian (whilst on earth)  
"**Example**" Star ( Sakura's guardian) talking  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
'_**Example**' _Inner Sakura talking  
"**_Example_**" Sakura talking to her inner self.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT – Valentines Day**

"Do you think he'll like this?" Sakura held a small silver chain, tied to a heart shaped locket. On the center was a small red and blue diamond; making an even smaller heart shape.

Star wriggled her noise.

"Wouldn't it be logical if the MAN bought the WOMAN a gift like that?" She asked. Sakura huffed.

"No! Woman can buy men jewelry too you know."

"But it's so feminine!"

"It's valentines day!"

"And you're gonna be late!"

"Late? Late for what?" Sakura looked confused and looked down at her watch.

"Ah! I'm supposed to go see Ino in five minutes! Don't just sit there Star! Come on!" Sakura yelled and practically jumped out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on earth and at Ino's flower shop, business just couldn't be better. Although the store was cramped with customers browsing and buying the merchandise, Ino wasn't the least bit surprised that about 90 of them were men.

"Thank you, please come again!" Ino smiled cheerfully and handed the customer his bouquet of white roses and yellow lilies.

'_Whoa! Business sure is great! Once everything calms down, I'll give Sasuke-kun my gift! Where is Sakura?! She's supposed to help me out today!'_

"INO-PIG!!! I'M HERE!!! Sorry I'm late! I got sidetracked!" Sakura yelled while frantically pushing through the crowd.

"Not very punctual forehead-girl, if you're late again. I'll be forced to cut down on your pay," Ino teased while waving her index finger. Sakura frowned.

"You don't even PAY ME!!!"

"Would you please shut up? It's bad enough all these people are making a noise. The last thing I need is to sit through your screams as well. It's so annoying…" Sakura became wide-eyed at the familiarity of the voice behind her.

She turned around and saw her beloved Sasuke-kun leaning on the counter whilst standing behind it. What she did not expect was to see him in a pink apron. Sakura tried to keep in her giggles.

"S-Sasuke-kun +snigger+ what are you doing here, dressed in a—+snigger+—pink apron?" She asked. Sasuke gave her an agitated glare.

"I was forced to help Ino here in shop." He replied. Before she could respond, a bright blue apron was shoved into her face.

"Why didn't I get the blue one?" Sasuke immediately demanded. Ino smiled mischievously.

"Because pink just seemed like your colour." The prince sighed to calm his nerves, and then disappeared around back.

Sakura tied the apron around her back, and started collecting orders from a slip of paper.

* * *

About two hours had passed when the shop became quiet. Ino thought that now would be an okay time to give her gift to Sasuke. Said demon was out front, sitting on the counter with his apron long forgotten on the floor somewhere.

Ino slipped out back and retrieved a small red velvet box he kept hidden in the greenhouse where she grew the flowers. Entering the store via the back door, she was about to open the door to the front when she heard Sakura and Sasuke exchanging words. Sneakily she pressed her ear to the door; listened intently.

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"How long have we known each other?"

"+shrug+ about a month?"

"Hm." Sakura nodded.

"Why?" Sasuke became minutely interested by her question.

"Oh I was just wondering. Have you ever been to the mountain Sasuke-kun?" The prince shook his head.

"Then come with me! Tonight at sunset. It's really pretty to watch the sun set over the ocean."

"Hn." Sakura took that as a 'yes'.

"So it's a date then! Ja ne!" Ino heard the exit door cling against the bell; meaning Sakura had bolted out. Sasuke scoffed.

"Hmph…I guess it is a date then." Sasuke stretched and jumped off the counter.

* * *

Ino held her heart.

'_A DATE?! Sakura has a DATE with SASUKE?! I don't understand this! I spent almost 12 years with the prince! And not ONCE has he asked me on a date! But now little miss forehead comes along, and tries to take him away from me! And succeeding!!!' _Ino was practically furious. She thought of many ways she could use her fire control to obliterate Sakura, but decided it would be best if she didn't anger the prince.

She sighed heavy heartedly, and cast a spell to send her back home, to hell.

* * *

"WHAAAAT?!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the underworld. Jade punched him in the face.

"Shut up damn it! Why do you have to be so loud?! Pay attention you freak!" Naruto gulped and kept quiet.

"Pl—please continue, I—Ino…" Hinata, the shy one, said just above a whisper.

"That's all the news I know: he's going on a_ date _with Sakura! I can't believe him! After all the things I did for him!"

"Just what _have _you done for him lately?" Cerberus asked. Ino looked at him with a glare, but soon had a sadden expression plastered upon her brow. What _did _she _ever _do for Sasuke? All she did was drool over him as the head-fan girl; but that was not something someone such as himself would appreciate.

So technically, she hadn't ever done anything special for the prince. This made her even more upset. Sakura _had _done something for him. She had helped him in his time of need with the mirror locating, and probably confined in him, her secrets.

With a breaking heart, and loss of hope for her beloved Sasuke-kun, Ino flew back to the palace, and entered through his bedroom window.

* * *

Upon entry she landed swiftly and silently on her feet; unlike Cerberus does. She smiled lightly as she picked up the faint scent of Sasuke; still occupying the air around her.

Ino pulled out the box from her pouch and left it on his bed. She kissed it, and flew out the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura had arrived at the top of the cliff near the water's edge; waiting patiently for her beloved savior. She felt nervous about what she was going to do; not to mention afraid of his reaction. Nevertheless, she was going to go through this.

Light footsteps slowly crept up behind her and immediately she recognized them to be his.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered just enough for him to hear.

"Ah," came his monotone response.

'_Why am I here? Why did I even start hanging out with this human? I mean, Ino is understandable; because I am forced to be around her. But this…This human woman…Could it be that I, THE Prince of Hell Sasuke, have grown some sort of adoration towards Sakura? No. That would be illogical.' _His thoughts continued to baffle him, but he kept a straight face. Suddenly, a small white velvet box was presented before him. With a look of confusion, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"What is this?" Curiosity become a well-known factor that plagued him when around Sakura; how she fascinated him so.

"It's for you," she said with a blush most evident.

"Why?" He asked and slowly took it from her.

"It's Valentines Day silly. So…Happy Valentines Day, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked befuddled, but opened the box nevertheless.

His expression changed only slightly, but Sakura could tell her gift somewhat surprised him. Without commenting on the gift, or even so much as a thank you, he put the small silver jewelry on.

That was more than enough of a 'thank you' to Sakura. But what he did after surprised both of them. In what seemed but a millisecond, his lips had locked with hers, his arms around her tightly; pulling her entire being into his strong embrace.

Those lips upon his felt so pure and heavenly; he wished he could tell her who he really was. And from Sakura's point of view; his lips that felt of darkness, confinement, solitude, and somehow demonic, made him even more alluring than before. And she liked it; this evil aura she felt course through his soft lips and seep into herself. Suppose there was a little darkness in everyone; even the angel princess.

What seemed an eternity had only been minutes when the two had parted. Sakura could feel the blush intensify, but gazed into those wondrous onyx eyes of Sasuke's.

"Sakura…I…That is…" Speechless. Sasuke was simply speechless.

'_What did I just do? Did I just_ kiss _a _HUMAN?! _Great now I know my mother will kill me. Shimatta…I never meant for this to happen! I thought I had grown feelings for Ino…But no…It was all a lie. All this time; I had fallen for you…My Sakura…My human lover…I'm officially fucked…'_

"Sasuke-kun…" Her sweet voice entranced him, and his attention turned only to her.

"I think I've…Sort of…Started to…Well…Like you, Sasuke-kun. In fact, it's quite maddening how much I adore you so."

The prince dare not smile nor smirk. Instead, he leaned forward, and gently rested his forehead upon hers; their noses touching, and their eyes closed.

"I am not one to admit my feelings. However…I guess I could make an exception for you." A gentle kiss he placed on her forehead.

"By the way, I don't think you have a large forehead. Truth be told, I think it's rather charming. Makes me want to kiss it." And so he did; again.

* * *

Mikoto crushed the orb within her claws. She was infuriated by what she had witnessed; her own beloved son kissing a human.

"So…All this time he has been spending his own time with the human rather than Ino? Well I'll soon put a stop to that!" Her roar boomed through out her castle; shaking it slightly as it did so.


	9. Lustful Temptation

**CHAPTER NINE – Lustful Temptation**

It hadn't taken long, but Ino had discovered the other power Sasuke had unlocked within her being. Therefore, alongside her fire controlling abilities, she now had some sort of mind control power. Nor did it take her long to figure out to use it. All she had to do was to look someone in the eyes and think up a command.

Now, because of her newfound disliking towards Sakura, she decided to use her mind control on Sasuke. This way she would make him love her, and positively despise Sakura; what a devious little plan she had concocted. The only problem now was to get near Sasuke; unfortunately, his mother had called for him. Ino wondered why.

* * *

"How dare you disgrace our race! What gave you the idea that being with a human girl was alright?!" Sasuke winced. His mother had never yelled at him before, nor had she lifted her hands to him. Although now he was afraid, she might do just that. 

"Mother, let me explain," he urged her. Out of both anger and frustration, she punched the wall behind her; destroying it in the process.

"Damn it all Sasuke! No! I don't want to hear any pitiful excuses! I am now banning you from EVER leaving hell; do you understand me?!" The prince knelt his head in shame.

"Yes." He said with clenched teeth.

"Now go to your room and stay there until further notice!" And with those final words, she dismissed him.

Angrily Sasuke stormed his way to his room. Upon entering, he slammed the door shut behind him. He made his way to his bed and noticed a little box; neatly perched on his pillow.

'_Who's this from?' _He wondered, and opened it. Inside was a small black stone in the shape of a teardrop. Red diamonds were engraved around the rim, with a huge white diamond in the middle. Sasuke raised an eyebrow; just what was this thing? That's when he noticed the little note from under the stone's cushion.

_

* * *

Dear Sasuke-kun. _

_I found this odd looking stone when I was out training. It was well hidden on the outskirts of the Underland. I took it to one of the wise old people on earth and they told me it was an ancient artifact that belonged to the third Satan. In other words, it's your dad's! I know it's not much of a Valentine's Day gift, but, since you've never met your father; I thought you might like it._

_Yours truly, Ino. XOXO

* * *

_

Sasuke sighed deeply. There it was again; that small tugging at his heart when Ino did something nice for him. What if he did love her and not Sakura? After all, they did share a kiss; but so did he and Sakura.

He hated it. He hated being to confused about his own emotions. He wished that his confusion and love for the two females would just disappear; much like his father. But right now, he was in a state of despair and could really use a comforting word or two; although he would never admit it.

He would've loved company from Jade; her being his ultimate trusted friend, but she was most likely busy as always. Cerberus wasn't much of a comforter, Naruto was too much of an idiot, and Johnny…Well there was no chance in _hell _he'd want to be comforted by someone who was gay. The only gay.

Sasuke removed his shirt; revealing his most wondrous body; perfect in every aspect of the word. He looked down at the curse mark on his left. If it wasn't for this curse his farther gave him; he would not be as powerful as he is now. Silently he thanked him, and put the stone to his chest.

Something strange occurred as he did so. The stone itself began to glow and became magnetized to him. He tried to pry the thing from him, but it was no use. It seeped into his skin, causing Sasuke to yell from the pain. There came a flash of light, a roar of thunder. Then silence.

Sasuke looked down. The stone was no longer there. Instead, a tattoo of it was now over his heart.

'_Did it just seep into me and become a tattoo? What the hell? What's going on? Why did it just do that? Is it some sort of sign?' _As his thoughts raged on, a soft knock came from his door. Sasuke's crimson eyes looked up and called the person to enter.

* * *

It was Ino who had appeared through the doorway. 

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered softly. He looked away; afraid she might use her power again without even realizing. She sat down beside him; desperately trying not to glom his half-naked figure.

"I…heard about what happened with you and your mother, not so long ago." Sasuke remained silent, and motionless.

"I know that, we don't know each other very well…I don't know you half as well as Jade does…But I just want you to know, that if you ever need someone to comfort you…when something bad like this happens to you…My door will always be open." Her words cut deep. The prince turned to look at her; forgetting about why he had been avoiding her gaze.

"Ino I—" His words were cut short by her seizing him in a hug. Her frame was pushed up against him, and he found himself resting on her lap; his body outstretched with his top half being cradled in her arms. His left arm clung to her as it draped around her shoulder, whilst his other held her waist.

Ino rested her head atop his; so far so good.

"Don't speak my prince. I know you enjoyed being on earth because of its beauty. And because of…" Ino trailed off. Yet both of them knew she was going to say 'Sakura'. Although somehow, Sasuke was unaffected by the thought of the pink haired wonder.

He looked up and saw Ino was gazing out the window. Subconsciously, he had to admit she was rather beautiful from this angle. Something then came over him; a new feeling he hadn't felt before. Lust. Temptation.

Ino smirked deviously on the inside. Through her mind, she was thinking about what it would be like if Sasuke fell madly in love with her and the two, made love on a day he was in despair. And now the prince just had to be looking in her eyes; careless fool. Being banned from earth and Sakura truly messed up his mind; for now Ino had him wrapped around her pinky.

Sasuke sat up, unaware of his own actions, and unaware of Ino's use of her powers; for she had found out how to disguise it from being discovered when in use; even from Sasuke.

Without a second thought, he gently nudged her body, but with the amount of strength, he had; Ino was pushed and now lay flat on her back. Sasuke bent over her; now the two stared into each others' eyes.

"Ino I—" She put her finger to his lips.

"I know. You love me, right?" Sasuke nodded, and lowered his body down to kiss her; wet and passionately.

And as their tongues played wildly, as Ino ran her fingers through his thick hair, and as Sasuke tugged on her clothes for them to rip off, Ino knew that this was wrong. The prince didn't love her; it was just a spell. But she didn't care. She liked it. She was a demon for crying out loud!

Sasuke used brute force, and her top spilt in two; revealing her bare chest. He toyed with her breasts as he continued his verdant tongue-tied kiss with her. Even though lust now engulfed him full, even though temptation had won him over, Sasuke could not help but feel the sting of guilt continuously stabbing his heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Please note that YES this is a SASUSAKU story. And I did mention that there'd be a medium amount of InoSasu in the summary. But do not worry. If you HATE InoSasu or Ino for that matter; then YES she WILL get what she DESERVES for using her powers on Sasuke to make him do things against his will. And things will get better between him and Sakura.

Also there is BIG secret about Mikoto. Can anyone guess what it is? I'd love to hear your guesses.  
**CLUE: It has to do with her past.**


	10. Love Me, You Dirty Shizno

**CHAPTER TEN – Love Me, You Dirty Shizno**

"Who do you love, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ino-Sama…I love Ino-Sama…" Sasuke chanted to her. Ino smirked deviously as she snuggled into a ball. Sasuke lay beside her; pulling her as close as possible and with his knees tucked under hers. Well he attempted to; but their bodies did not fit perfectly.

When Ino became tired of the discomfort, she made her way out of his bed.

"I've got work to do today at the flowershop. You are to come with me."

"Yes Ino-sama," said the prince in monotone. She smiled and left for the bathroom. Sasuke proceeded to use another bathroom down the hall.

* * *

An hour had passed before the two made their way to outside the castle. There, Mikoto was giving a lecture to one of her guards, until she saw her son and Ino with interlocked arms. 

"What is going on here?" She asked and approached the two demons. Ino was smiling giddily and Sasuke was just standing there with the usual bored expression. Ino giggled.

"We're an item now!" She announced cheerfully. Mikoto was taken back by the news. She smiled and nodded; acknowledging their sudden item. Sasuke looked up into the eyes of his mother.

A sting pierced her heart as she saw the look upon his face. He did not know what he was doing. In fact, he looked more upset than anything else did. Mikoto looked at Ino and saw how happy she was. Didn't she deserve this? After all the things, she had been put through; didn't she deserve the chance to be happy? And what of Sasuke though? Was it really worth forcing her son to love someone who he did not? No one pushed that on her, Mikoto. She _chose _to love…him. The Devil. Satan. Her beloved Fugaku; his human name.

Mikoto opened her mouth to speak, but her son and Ino had already left.

'_Sasuke-chan…What have I done to you?'_

* * *

"Ohayou! Ino-san!" Sakura cheerfully greeted her _best _friend. Ino smiled and greeted back. 

"Ohayou, Sakura. What brings you here today?"

"Well I thought I'd give you a little visit is all. So have you seen Sasuke-kun yet? I want to ask him something."

Before Ino could answer, the prince appeared from behind Sakura.

"I'm right here." Sakura jumped, but at the same time grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Sasuke-kun! Ohayou! There's something really important I need to ask you…"

"Hold on a sec," Sasuke pushed her away and walked over to Ino. He moved right in on her personal space; their faces but centimeters apart.

"And good morning to you…boku no saiai…" Sasuke kissed Ino's lips. Ino giggled. Sakura could help but stare. Just what was going on here!

'**_WHAAAT?! How dare he!!! That worthless-two-timing asswipe! How dare he just march in here and kiss Ino; in front of us!' _**Inner Sakura was beyond the term 'pissed off'.

"_**Now, now Inner-chan. There must be a logical explanation for this……**" _Sakura said to the inner one, trying to sound like she had confidence in her beloved. The kiss was broken by Sasuke as he turned to Sakura.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Well…That is…I…"

'_**JUST LET IT OUT GOD DAMN IT!!!**' _Sakura's eyes turned red.

"HOW COULD YOU?!?! YOU SELF RIGHTOUS, EGOTISTACAL, EMO-WANNABE TWO-TIMING PIECE OF—YOU DIRTY SHIZNO!!!"

* * *

Sasuke twitched. In hell, calling someone a 'shizno' was just as bad as being called an 'angel'. Shizno was not part of any human language. In fact, it was a word derived from a mixture of the Kaepscinomed (demon language) and an ancient language the angels once spoke. Although now they only speak human languages. 

There was no equivalent in the English language for the word shizno. The word itself was a noun. But to put it in a term, it would be the defecation of an excrement of Earth's foulest animal.

In a simpler term, 'a skunk's shit's shit.' Yes, once the skunk takes a dump, the shit does it's own shit; thus creating a 'shizno'.

Ino was surprised that Sakura new _that _word. It was such a foul word, the human curses seemed like kind words. She did not expect someone with dignity like Sakura to use such language.

"What did you say?" Sasuke stepped forward; giving his death glare, but sustaining himself from actually using the power.

"You heard me you _shizno._ How dare you toy with my emotions! So I guess it was all fun and games wasn't it?! Let's make Sakura think the guy she's falling in love with make her think he returns the feelings, then totally crush her with one kiss! I bet you were in on this too, weren't you?!!!" Sakura was fumigating. Her yells scared away potential customers; one of whom changed the 'OPEN' sign to 'CLOSED'.

Sasuke was most certainly _not_ used to anyone standing up to him. No one he ever knew had the guts to speak to him in such a loud and vulgar manner. Truth be told, he liked it.

'_Sakura…It's your turn to return the favour. I have no control over myself…Save me from this…Save me from myself…' _

It was true really. Sasuke had no control over his will, body, and voice. All he could do was sit back in his mind, and watch his body bend under the will of a curse. All he could do was control his thoughts; nothing more.

"I can't believe I actually admitted my feelings for you, and you do this to me! You know what?! I HATE YOU!!! I WISHED YOU NEVER SAVED ME!!! BEING GANG-RAPED WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER THAN HAVING MY HEART TORN APART LIKE THIS!!!!!! I HATE YOOOUUU!!!" Sakura ran out the shop; leaving the two demons speechless.

Without thinking, Sasuke put his hand to his chest, and felt something strange. He looked down his shirt and saw the necklace given to him by Sakura. He held the tiny jewelry in his hand.

It all came back. How Sakura told him she liked him, and how he said he was not one to admit his feelings, but made an exception for her and her alone. It was then and there that Ino's little curse broke.


	11. I Was Once An Angel

**CHAPTER ELEVEN –I Was Once An Angel**

Sasuke swerved around and grabbed Ino's throat.

"You," he hissed with much hatred. "How dare you use _that _power on me!"

"Sa—Sasuke—kun…" Ino chocked, desperately trying to break free from his grasp.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME FUCK YOU!!!" His voice scared passers by. In total blind rage, he threw her out the window. The glass shards shot everywhere, as Ino's blood splattered across the sidewalk. The people nearby gasped and ran over to the blood drenched blonde.

Ino struggled to stand up. Just as she regained composure, Sasuke appeared in front of her and punched her in the stomach. Ino gagged out a chunk of blood and fell to the floor.

"The rules of the supernatural beings are many; but I favor only one. Killing a fellow being in your world is impossible; but earth will become their graveyard."

"Sasuke…" Ino was crying. She tried looking him in the eye and making him stop, but the prince was now in his element, and nothing was going to stop him.

"SHUT—UP—YOU—USELESS—SHIZNO!!! YOU—PIECE—OF—TRASH!!!" The enraged prince yelled with every kick he sent to her stomach.

"Oi!!! You there! Stoooop!!!" A SWAT team ran over to the prince. Sasuke smirked deviously, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Huh?! Where'd he go???" One of the team members asked.

"Mam…Mam, are you alive?" Another one asked. He checked for her pulse, but there was nothing.

"She's dead." He announced to his team members. They knelt their heads in respect. The ambulance came late. When they were getting ready to deliver the body to a morgue, it dissolved into a pile of ashes. Everyone standing there stared in horror, and shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke had returned to hell and his mother confronted him, in his room. 

"Sasuke-chan…I…I'm so…"

"Mother, don't bother. You've hurt me enough as it is. Just because Saku-chan was human, did not mean it was impossible for me to love her. Because I do; more than you could possibly ever hope to understand." Sasuke turned away from Mikoto; not wanting to look her in the eyes. What he didn't expect was for her to suddenly start crying.

"You even came up with a nickname for her??? Oh Sasuke-chan I'm so sorry——y!!! I DO understand what it's like to love someone in a forbidden way!!! Oh I do understand so much!!!" Her cries shocked him. Feeling a little guilty for making _his _mother cry, he walked over to her and hugged her.

"Mother…Don't cry. It doesn't suit you; just as it doesn't suit me." He hugged the crouching being tighter. Mikoto smiled and brushed her long black her away from her face.

"+sniff+ You're right Sasuke. I'm a grown woman."

"What do you mean by you understand how I feel? Explain." Mikoto wiped her eyes and nodded. The two sat on his bed and she told him her story.

* * *

"Many years ago, before you were born, I was not a demon. Truth be told Sasuke, I was an entity of Heaven." 

Sasuke nearly fainted. HIS mother was once an ANGEL?!

"Heh, you look at me as though I am mad. But I speak the truth. I was born an Angel. I was the queen when I had met your father. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

You see, in Heaven all Angels are born with snow-white wings, and some occasionally have gold tips or something. But I was different. I do not know why, but I was born different. My wings were black. As black is possible.

Growing up was difficult for me. Angels are meant to be sweet, kind, and gentle creatures. But I found nothing neither kind nor sweet about my fellow angels. Just because my wings were the color of death, I was alone. Only my mother would look at me. And when I became queen, it didn't really change. Even though I had no king by my side, I still managed to become the best fucking queen that lived. So after time, I gained respect from a few of my fellow angels. But there were still those who despised me. This just saddened me more than I could handle. After everything I was put through, and after everything I had done for them, the majority appreciated shit, and hated me more for even trying."

Sasuke nodded. He did not anticipate his mother's past to be much of a struggle, considering she resided in heaven of all places.

"So how'd you meet dad?" Mikoto smiled at her son.

"Well I went down to earth to take my mind off being hated so badly. I was sitting atop some mountain, I don't know where, but it over looked a large city. It was during the night; so it was beautiful. Out of nowhere, I felt another presence behind me. I turned around and stared into deep red eyes. I didn't know who this man was, or why he was here, but as soon as I looked into those dark red orbs of his, I fell in love.

I offered him to take a seat beside me. We talked for ours on end. In fact, we only stopped talking when the sun was just begging to rise above the horizon. He said his name was Fugaku. Likewise, I told him my name was Mikoto.

I new loving this human was against the rules, and because I was queen, it was even a bigger crime. And yet I liked it. I enjoyed every waking moment I spent with him.

It was on the anniversary of us being an item, that he revealed his true identity. I was planning to tell him who I was as well, but I didn't expect him to do the same. I nearly fainted when he turned into a demon. At first, I thought ok, he's just a normal demon, it won't be that bad…

Then he told me…he was _Satan_. My world fell apart then and there. I knew that there was no way that my people would forgive me. Then I thought, wasn't Satan supposed to be incapable of loving? That thought just made feel worse about myself. So I gathered all the courage I could master, I _was _in the presence of _Satan _after all, and I transformed into my angel form. I prepared myself for the worst; death by the man I love. He didn't do anything. He just smiled at me. I was confused. He said, 'I knew you where the queen. As I am the ruler of one of the 3 worlds, I had the ability to know who you really were.' I felt a little ashamed. Things didn't turn out so bad you know. Sure, I was banished from heaven by the four Seraphim. Fugaku was more than happy.

On the day of my banishment, and me being stripped of my wings and powers, he announced that he wished for me to be his queen. I was so excited about the idea. One, I'd become a queen again, and two, I'd finally have someone to rule by my side. So yeah, that's basically it.

* * *

Sasuke took all that in. He breathed deeply. 

"So after all that, I had a son." Mikoto added. "Oh, he was the most adorable thing ever. He had his father's eyes. He was my first son." Mikoto smiled. Sasuke smirked.

"Me." He said. Mikoto's expression turned sad, and she looked down at the ground.

"No…I never told you Sasuke…But…You have a big brother." Sasuke's eyes widened, and he stared at his mother in disbelief.

"I have a WHAT?"

"A big brother, Sasuke. His name is Itachi. Tell me, haven't you ever wondered why I banned you, or anyone for that matter, to travel to the Underland?" Sasuke nodded.

"Hn."

"Well you see, Itachi was power hungry, and defined the word evil. So when he was old enough to rule over hell, he demanded that Fugaku step down and let him rule. But your brother…he had plans. He wanted to build a massive army of demons, and send them up to earth and to try and take over the 2nd world. He thought, if he controlled both the 2nd and 3rd world, he would have enough power to then rule…heaven. What a fool he was. He attempted to kill both me and your father you know. That just broke my heart. My own son, turned against _me_; his flesh and blood.

Any who, your brother, although more powerful than me, could not surpass your father. Itachi was then cursed to forever be a demon of the Underland. I don't know the whole story, but I think he became the right-hand man to Kyuubi; ruler of the Underland. You know who that is right?"

"Yeah. The demon you entrapped in Naruto when he was eight, because he, Naruto was an outcast. And because Kyuubi tried to overthrow father, but father was missing, so you took care of the situation. And Naruto was then sent here because he had a demon in him."

"Right. So Sasuke PLEASE listen to me when I say, _stay AWAY from the Underland. _Because if Itachi finds out we had another son, and that _you _are meant to take his place, he _will not _hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good. I must go. Now, go and find that girl. I'm sure she could use your comfort right about now." His mother smiled and disappeared. Sasuke thought for a moment. He wondered how strong his big brother was. He still couldn't believe he even had a big brother.

Nevertheless, that wasn't important at the moment. He had to find Sakura; and fast. He HAD to find her and apologize for the things that he did. He teleported to earth in a flash. It would be easy to find a girl with pink hair, right?


	12. You Can't Run Away From Love

**CHAPTER TWELVE – You Can't Run Away From Love**

Rain came down in buckets, yet the girl ran on. The water hit her at such a speed it stung, but she ran on. Her mother had once told her, that because of whom she was, her emotions would sometime affect the weather. Therefore, there was no need to ask how she felt. With every step she banged to the ground, she could feel a sting of plain lash across her heart.

The pink-haired beauty ran without a destination in particular, but ran for the sake of escape. She wanted to badly for this to be dream, but not everything can be what we want it to be.

'_Why Sasuke? Why…' _She repeated in her mind. But it was a question with no answer. At least not at the moment.

* * *

The demon prince flew swiftly through the rain, scanning every bit of land that he passed over. It was difficult, but he could sense that Sakura had run her. 

'_Damn this rain. It's interfering with my senses. You'd think as a Prince, it wouldn't affect me at all!...Why am I talking to myself?' _Sasuke shook his head in an attempt to clear his head.

* * *

Back down below, things seemed calm. Except for the emotional struggle that had been erupted between Sasuke's odd group of friends. Cerberus; ultimate demon playboy, and ultimate sex giver. Jade; dark brooding demoness, and all around the solitude-type. 

Now, both Naruto and Cerberus had a thing for her, but she had no remote interest in either of the two. According to her, if they were to be killed right in front of her eyes, she wouldn't care because they meant nothing to her. Or so she thought. She had once told Sasuke her deepest and darkest secret: her crush on Johnny. But deep down, meaning deep within her sinister soul, she couldn't help but feel at least a _little _something when around that gutter-brain Cerberus.

Cerberus could not understand her though. He liked her, he truly did. But although he had told her so a countless number of times, she always thought he just wanted to get inside her. Why couldn't she see that the only reason he did those things to other demons because it hurt him that she did not return his feelings? He only did those things to take his mind off her. He only did those things because he wanted to feel loved; even if was just for a few minutes.

And now the two demons sat in his room, back to back. How he wished to gaze at her beauty, yet she did not want to gaze at him at all. If there was one thing Cerberus knew, it was that Jade was ashamed of her body. Sure, it did have a perfect shape, flat stomach and perfectly curved behind, but what she hated was the size of her breasts.

According to Cerberus' calculations, every demoness born into hell, is born with a perfect model-worthy figure. However, all human-models are flat-chest; unlike the demoness' who are born with huge breasts. He figured, it was probably part of the whole, need to be a perfect demon temptress or something. Cerberus didn't know why, but Jade was born differently. She did not have the chest size like the others. Hers were small.

Perhaps that was the reason she stayed away from others. She always wanted to be by herself. She liked Johnny, and he hated Johnny for it. Sure, they were friends, but he hated how Johnny was so consumed with Cerberus himself, and gay, yet _he_ caught the eye of Jade. Johnny was not a bad fellow. In fact, he saw that Jade and him were rather similar.

Both were born into Hell as misfits. Johnny being the only gay demon, and Jade as the small-boob demoness. Johnny masked his sadness with that happy cheerful attitude of his. Yet Jade locked hers behind anger, murder, and hatred. Cerberus now saw how she and Sasuke could relate. Not that Sasuke really hated anyone, but the whole solitude thing.

"Jade?" Cerberus finally broke the silence that plagued his room for so long.

"Hn?" She answered. He smiled realizing she had picked up that habit from Sasuke.

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to you that makes you resent me so much? I tell you how much I care for you, and you act as though I'm being a total dick."

Jade frowned.

"You expect me to believe that _the _demon playboy likes _me _of all demons?! After all the demons he fucked, I'M SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE HE LOVES ME?!" Once again, she ripped his heart apart. "Damn it Cerberus! Why are you torturing me so?!" Cerberus clenched his claw and abruptly stood up. He grabbed Jade by the shoulders and flung her around.

"LET GO OF ME YOU—" She didn't know why, but her words stopped. They stopped as she saw the look he gave her. This look, a reflection of how he felt then and there. He didn't frown, he didn't smirk. All he did was stare.

Knowing that it would perhaps mean certain death, Cerberus did the unthinkable; he kissed Jade. All that love her had for, released in one kiss. Jade could feel it. The sweet taste of love escaping his lips and seeping into her being.

The humans always believed demons were hideous creatures with broken limbs and bloodstained bodies. Having now sense of speech, and did nothing but torture the humanrace. But humans were known to be wrong. Their contemplation was true, but not completely. There was a place that the landscape was engulfed by fire, the skies were always dark and red, and the world around them lay stained in the blood of sinners.

It was a place between the Underland, and Hell. It was where all humans who had sinned before death were sent. It was the beast-like demons who resided here. It was here, that these humans were tortured in ways unimaginable.

Unlike them, normal demons were capable of feelings. How else could they feel hate, envy, weak, inadequate, and love?

How else was it possible for Jade to hate almost everyone so bad?

How was it possible for Naruto to be so envious of Sasuke's power, and Cerberus' charm?

How was it possible for Hinata to feel so weak?

How was it possible for Johnny to feel to inadequate because of his sexuality?

And how, could it even be remotely possible for _Sasuke_, to fall so madly in-love?

These were questions that didn't need answers. They just needed to be understood, and acknowledged.

It had only been ten seconds when Cerberus pulled his lips away from Jade. He rested his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed as she did.

"Please don't say…You couldn't feel anything…" She couldn't deny it. She could feel everything Cerberus felt for her. All this time, was it really Cerberus she liked so much, yet she thought it was Johnny because he was always so kind to her?

Jade bit her bottom lip and slowly opened her eyes. She saw that look Cerberus gave her. It was the same look of sadness Johnny always had when Cerberus rejected him. Except this time, his was more intense.

"Oh Cerberus…" Jade whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

Cerberus wiped away that single tear.

* * *

"SAKURA!!!" Sasuke's voice echoed through the streets. Everybody, if anybody, stopped in their tracks and looked up at the rain. Did the rain just yell out _Sakura?_

'_Where are you?! WHERE ARE YOU DAMN IT!!!' _Sasuke was getting not only agitated, but worried more than demonly possible.

"I'M SORRY!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Sasuke stopped where he flew. His soaking wet figure floated where he stopped. He stared down at his hands. He watched as the rain ran down his pale claws.

Did he really just yell out what he thought he yelled? No, that would not be right. He was never one to apologize. Nor was he one to say 'I love you'. But it felt so real. He shook it off and continued his search.

* * *

Sakura had become short of breath and stopped in front of a certain ally. She had not realized the distance she ran. It was in this very ally, that her beloved Sasuke-kun had saved her from those humans. She looked down the dark passage, and to the wall, she had clung to closely. The rain continued to batter down in buckets, but that did not stop her from staring. 

Tears now mixed with the rain, but were not visible. She stood there, in her Angel robe. The cloth stuck to her from the wetness of the rain; bringing out her perfect shape, and making her black undergarments rather visible. But she did not show her wings nor her halo.

"I thought you might be here…" Her heart jumped and she flung around. Thick, damp locks of hair hit stuck to her face, yet she looked beautiful as always to him.

"Sa—sa—sa—" She could not say his name. He stood before her, in that usual black attire. Wet, damp, and with his own clothes sticking to him as hers did to her. He tried not to stare at what the wet robe now made visible to him.

"Sakura…I—I—" How convenient. Even he couldn't articulate at the current time. He felt rather awkward for some reason.

"Sasuke-kun…I must know…Sasuke-kun…Did you…Did—you," for some reason, she started crying. And not silent at all. Her sobs made him realize what she was asking, even if she did not finish her sentence.

"Yes. I did." He admitted without hesitation. Sakura looked up; eyes red, and somehow managing to stop her sobs to take it all in.

He had done it. He had betrayed her. He had, and he admitted it, slept with another woman.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I did not mean to. Ino…She…She meant nothing to me. I don't know how, but, she managed to put me under a spell, hypnotize me, I don't know, but me sleeping with her was not out of my own free will. I swear on my life Sakura…I lo—"

His words were cut short by her hugging him. She clung to him for dear life.

"Sasuke-kun…Aishiteru…" She cried into his embraced. His arms were wrapped around her as she wrapped hers around his side.

"Watashi mo, aishiteru yo...Sakura"

The two figures stood there; in the pouring rain. In love, and in each other's arms.

* * *

Mikoto smiled sweetly at put the orb down as the image disappeared. She was truly happy that her son was finally in love. She figured it would be deemed OK, since this Sakura girl was a human and all. 

But her smile twisted into a sadden frown. Seeing her own child so in love, made her realize how in love she was. And yet, he who was deemed the most vile of vile, most evil of evil, the personification of the negative feelings of humans, was the one person she loved.

How insane it would sound to anyone. But according to legend, wasn't his great, great, great grandfather or something, once an angel. Wasn't he one of the Cherubim? The only class of Angels before the only class of Angels that consisted of but four? The Seraphim? If they were not counted, which most of the time they were not because there were only four, then Satan was in the highest Angel rank.

So even, by some bad turn of events, Sakura turns out to be an Angel, would her lover be ok with it? After all, wasn't he a descendant of a fallen Angel? And wasn't it he who proclaimed his love for the fallen Angel queen?

Perhaps. She wondered where he was, what he was doing, and if he was thinking of her. She leaned on the windowsill in her room.

"Sigh…Fugaku-kun…How I miss you so…I love you…" A pair of familiar and muscular arms were placed around her waist.

"And I, you…Mikoto-chan." She turned around and stared into a pair of familiar red eyes. It didn't take long, but she recognized him. He had come back. He had finally come back as he promised her; 18 years ago.

* * *

**JAP WORDS:**

**Aishiteru** - I love you.  
**Watashi mo aishiteru** - I love you too. ( NOTE: Thank you to TooShine for correcting what I had originally put. Thanks!)


	13. Demons And Love

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN – Demons and Love**

Mikoto was speechless. Was she _really _looking into the eyes of her beloved? Or was this another one of her torturous dreams? The answer became clear when his hand cupped the left side of her face. Yes. She was _really _in the presence of her beloved husband.

"Fu…gaku-kun…Is…Is that really you?" He smiled lovingly and knelt forward.

"Yes Mikoto…It's me…" He pushed her against the wall and passionately kissed her. How she had missed his kisses. How she had missed him. His hands roamed down the sides of her frame; sending her nerves on an electric rollercoaster. His touch felt so amazing to her; it was maddening without it. Mikoto leaned her head back, letting him caress her neck with his slender tongue.

"Fugaku…wait…" She urged him, wanting him to stop for a moment. But the moan she made as he pressed his body against hers made him even more excited. After all, it had been 18 years since the two of them had any physical intimacy.

"Fugaku," she said sternly.

"Come on Mikoto, it's been 18 years. I've been waiting 18 years to have you, so what's the problem?" He stood up straight and let go of her thighs. When Mikoto regain her composure, she sighed deeply, and spoke.

"It's our son…"

"Itachi?! Has he escaped?!" Fugaku exclaimed with horror and worry. Mikoto giggled and blushed slightly.

"No…"

"Then what?"

"It's our…other son…"

"_Other _son???" Fugaku was perplexed by his wife's statement.

"Yes. We have another son…His name is Sasuke." Mikoto said proudly, and smiled. Fugaku looked both surprised and confused at the same time. His expression soon changed to worry, and he glanced over at his love.

"Don't worry Fuga-kun," Mikoto patted him on the back. "He won't be another Itachi…" Fugaku smiled; acknowledging the thought.

"Now then…" A smirk of the outmost devilish mischievousness crossed her deep red lips. "Where were we?" A similar smirk overcame Fugaku, and Mikoto once again found herself pinned against the bedroom wall.

* * *

"What do you thinks going to happen?" 

"I don't know…But I presume it will bring about destruction for both our races."

"I don't think it will be as _drastic _as that, but something a little less. Most likely it will cause a war on The Centre World, just like it did somewhat 9746 years ago."

"Hm, I suppose you're right. But what are we going to do about—"

"Don't worry. They will be fine. Send him with me, and keep her with you."

"Thank goodness neither was born as half of us, but rather one of each."

"Yeah, I hear that…Now, I must return to my prince…"

"And I, to my princess." The two figures disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"And where have _you _been?" Sasuke turned his head to the little cat-creature that had appeared onto his right shoulder. 

"Who, me? Oh um, I was uh…With your mum…You know how she is over cats! Uh-ha-ha-ha!" Vice crackled like an idiot. Sasuke rolled his eyes; as if he cared either way.

"Listen, I'll be spending the whole night with Sakura. I do not know what the two of us will get into. But I think it would be best if you stay at home."

"Eh??? WHY?! I'm your guardian! I'm SUPPOSED to stay with you!"

"Look! Just stay at home ok?!" Sasuke turned his face away in order to hide the slight shade of pink her had grown.

"…Oooooh…You've been around Cerberus too much."

"Hn…Tell me something I don't know." Vice smiled and stretched his little bat wings.

"WELL! Since you wanna go do _THINGS," _he was obviously implying something with the exaggeration on _things, _"with SA-KU-RA!!! I'll be going now. HAVE FUN!!! And don't forget. _If you don't wear a rubber, there'll be no hubba-hubba!!!" _Vice laughed menacingly as he vanished.

Sasuke growled with annoyance and tried hard to suppress his blush. Great. Images just _had _to start flooding his mind now did it?

* * *

"Hi Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto's loud and obnoxious voiced echoed through the streets of hell. 

"O—Ohayou. Naruto-kun," the white-eyed demoness blushed wildly and fiddled her index fingers.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked up from the ground and into the red eyes of her crush. "Have you seen Jade lately?" Hinata lowered her head once more. Just when she thought he had come to see her, he brings up Jade. Hinata did not hate Jade, in fact they were almost as close as Jade is with Sasuke; but she was very jealous that Naruto liked her.

"N—no. I haven't seen her lately…" Hinata mumbled. Naruto groaned.

"Thanks anyway Hinata-chan." He smiled and flew off. Hinata sighed and held her arms.

"Something the matter, Hinata-san?" Said demoness turned around to find Johnny, with his hands in his pants pockets, and leaning on a pole.

"Johnny-kun." She simply stated. He nodded. "Nothing's wrong…It's nothing really."

"I see. So do tell why it is that you never seem to mumble or stutter around me, or anyone else for that matter? Yet, when it comes to our dear Naruto-kun, it's almost natural for you?" Hinata's face reddened slightly. She never really noticed that before.

'_N—no way…Johnny-kun knows about my crush on Naruto-kun???' _Hinata thought worriedly. What if he told Naruto? She would definitely not be able to face him face-to-face.

"Don't worry Hinata-san. I won't tell anyone about, your secret." Hinata smiled with gratitude.

"Arigatou, Johnny-kun." Hinata was about to leave, when Johnny spoke up once more.

"Hinata," he began.

"Yes?" She replied. He hesitated for a moment before continuing.

"You are a very gentle person you know that? You are a fragile girl, Hinata. So I must ask: why are _you _in _Hell?" _Hinata froze. All this time she thought she could avoid that question. Just that one question she had thought she would never have to answer. Obviously, she had thought wrong.

"Well…It's a very long story…A-and…I—I…" Johnny shook his head, but with a smile.

"That's alright Hinata-san. You do not have to tell me now. You can tell me when you're ready. If you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." Johnny bowed slightly as a sign of respect, and flew off.

* * *

Naruto, having given up on his search, found himself sitting in front of his favourite Underworld ramen stand. Having already finished at least eight bowls of ramen, he figured it would be best to give his stomach some rest. He preoccupied himself by watching the blood red sky. It would rain soon. Unlike earth where it would rain water, in hell, it would be either acid rain, or blood. 

His attention was suddenly shifted to a certain two he saw approaching; the pervy Cerberus, and his beloved Jade.

"Ah! Hi Jade-san! And Cerberus?" Naruto was confused why the two were together.

"Hello baka. How's life?"

"Don't call me that you—" Naruto started a comeback, but was cut off by Jade's sudden and unexpected intervene.

"Cerberus please, I'm asking you nicely to stop picking on Naruto here." Naruto stared. Was _Jade _of all people actually _defending him?!_ He smiled gleefully on the inside; coming to the conclusion Jade might've grown some sort of adoration for him. Although everything became clear due to what happened next.

"Fine, fine…I'll be a good boy, IF, you be my bad girl…And I mean very, very, VERY bad," Cerberus smirked his own unique trademark smirk; usually shown to a demoness he flirts with or plans to sleep with. Jade returned the smirk and kissed him. Right in front of Naruto, SHE kissed CERBERUS. Naruto felt his heart shatter into too many pieces to count.

Before the two had even parted, Naruto had disappeared.

* * *

Sakura hummed a peaceful tune as she brushed her hair, while dancing in front of her dresser mirror. 

"Uh, Sakura? What are you doing?" A familiar voice came from behind. Sakura became flustered with embarrassment, but turned around to see it was only Tenten. No need to be overly embarrassed.

"Oh hi Tenten!" Sakura greeted with much merriment. Tenten gave her one look before replying.

"I'm alright…Although I'm not so sure about you. Why are you dancing and singing in front of your mirror? Since when did you do things like that?" The tomboy angel interrogated the princess. Sakura smiled and squealed.

"Oh Tenten! I'm just so in love!"

"Really?! Sakura that's good to hear!" Tenten put her hands on her hips and grinned cheerfully.

"Well enough about me, what about you?" Tenten gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Sakura smirked at her Power-Angel friend.

"Come on…It's not like you don't have thing for _Neji-kun…_" Tenten blushed, but gagged at the thought at the time. Neji was the one of the Dominions, the head Dominion in fact. Because of his divine purity, his eyes were pearl white.

"No way! There is no way I would like Neji in that way!" Tenten exclaimed. A knock came from the door, and in stepped none other than Neji himself.

"Tenten," Neji knelt his head as a greeting before turning to Sakura and bowed. "Sakura-hime…"

"Ohayou, Neji-kun! What brings you here?" Neji turned his attention to Tenten.

"I came here for Tenten." Sakura smirked and gazed at her. Tenten glared back, and turned to Neji. "One of the Cherubim requests your presence."

"Why?"

"I do not know. Follow me. It is unwise to keep them waiting." He bowed to Sakura and left with Tenten.

* * *

"Tenten," Adalene, one of the Cherubim greeted her with a bow of the head. Neji and Tenten both knelt down to the Cherub Angel. 

"You are curious as to why I have summoned you, yes?" Tenten nodded. Adalene stood up and waved her hand. A small image of a demon appeared. "I have been given reports about high levels of demon appearances. Truth be told, it is one demon that has been coming to earth quite often. The Sepharim have grown concerned with this….

I have heard from the Archangels that this demon has been in contact with a human. I am not sure, but I think that perhaps he is trying to become infatuated with this human, and perhaps try to start breeding Halflings across earth. Now if this happens, we must prepare an army to travel down to earth at certain points where demons are appearing most often. Then, we shall drive them back down to hell to avoid any more Halflings. Once that is complete, I will ask the Seraphim if God has given word to, shall we say, purify any Halflings that might have already been conceived. Tell me Tenten, do you recognize this demon?" Tenten scowled at the image.

"Yes, I do." She hissed with the outmost distaste. "That is the son of evil, the son of the devil himself. The very being I have sworn to slay because it was _he _who had killed my parents. The one and only Demon Prince, Sasuke…"

* * *

**JAP WORDS:**

**Hime** - Princess  
**-(pronounced he-meh)**


	14. Hinata: the Kind Hearted One

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – Hinata; the Kind Hearted One**

_Many demons knew of the one called Hinata, and all wondered her reason for being here in the depths of hell. Thus, many a demon had asked her what her story was, yet she swore that she would never tell; stating it was only meant for the ears of he whom she adorned. It was painstakingly obvious, but it seemed that Johnny and Sasuke who were the only ones who managed to figure out that it was Naruto. Nevertheless, they swore that they wouldn't tell unless she asked them to._

_It wasn't until the day that Naruto saw Jade and Cerberus kiss; that he finally found out the story so many had wanted to hear._

* * *

The story begins at an orphanage. Naruto was a hyperactive 8-year-old boy; but was an outcast amongst the others. He did not know why he was shunned by them. All he knew was loneliness, sadness, and longing. However, despite this cruel act towards him, there was one who paid attention to him; a young girl by the name of Hinata Hyuuga. The two of them were at the same school together, but of course, she was not an orphan, being the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

Everyday she would stare at him from a distance. How her heart would beat at the mere sound of his voice, and how she longed to speak to him. People say love makes you do crazy things. Well Hinata really put meaning into that statement.

* * *

Kyuubi, dark overlord of the Underland, had launched an attack upon the upper world of hell. Although he was a most powerful of demons, his power was nothing in comparison to that of Satan. The ruler of hell was about to obliterate Kyuubi, however his compassionate and merciful wife thought otherwise. She decided that instead of destroying the demon, she would take it up to earth, and imprison its soul in the body of a human child.**

* * *

**Naruto had managed to sneak out of the orphanage. He made his way to the abandoned part of town. He sat at the end of the broken bridge; overlooking the ocean swallowed buildings and the remains of a tall tower. Even to this day, debris still fell from the rotting buildings, and a cloud of smoke still intoxicated the air amidst them.

Naruto watched with fascination as the setting suns reflection highlighted the salty water with a most beautiful illumination, and as the sky faded from a smoky blue above his head, to a burnt orange towards the horizon.

Unbeknownst to the young boy, Hinata had followed him and now hid behind a mailbox. She had decided that today was the day that she would confess her feelings to him. She was so sure that this would be the perfect moment. Hinata slowly stood up and started to approach him. However, she quickly ducked behind the mailbox when a loud rumble suddenly emitted from the ocean below.

Naruto jumped to his feet and looked down at the water. A large vortex and appeared just below; emitting strong sparks of black lighting. Within seconds, a dark smoky figure shot up from within the whirlpool of darkness, and towered over Naruto.

"_**You shall do nicely,**__" _a dark and husky female voice hissed. Naruto felt his voice die, span around, and made a break for it.

Hinata, now scared tremendously, sat with her back pressed hard against the mailbox. She saw Naruto run pass her, then a tendril of black smoke wrap around his waist, and pull him back. Tears streamed down her delicate cheeks as she heard him yelling in pain. Hinata closed her eyes; hoping that the torment would stop.

When the yelling seized, Hinata quietly looked behind to see what had become of Naruto. Said boy was kneeling on all fours, his shirt ripped to shreds, his body covered in red markings, and emitting a slight red smoke. Hinata gasped with her hand cupped over her mouth, and trembled nervously. Just what had this supernatural being done to him? It was then that the creature, (Mikoto), had spoken.

"_**Young orphan boy. I see a great deal of pain and loneliness circulating throughout your soul. Inside your body, I have imprisoned the soul of Kyuubi; the Dark overlord of the Underland; a hell in Hell itself. The seal that ties his soul to you cannot be broken by any other being other than me or Satan himself. Now, young boy. I have chosen you as the prison vessel because of your lack of family, friends, and love. So if you mysteriously disappear, no one will notice. Now come with me, Naruto. Because of Kyuubi, Heaven will not permit you to enter. So come with me young boy. You shall now live in Hell, as a demon. Not those beastly demons, but others that are, human-like.**__"_

* * *

Mikoto outstretched her hand. Naruto turned around and gazed at what he was leaving behind. It was then that he noticed something, or rather someone hiding behind that old mailbox. 

'_Hinata-san…'_ He said in mind. With a sorrowful frown, he walked onto Mikoto hand, and the two disappeared down into the vortex.

"Naruto-kun!!!" Hinata suddenly jumped out from hiding and ran for them. But she was too late. She watched as the two descended down into the vortex. Naruto looked up when he felt a drop fall on his cheek. He saw Hinata leaning over the bridge's edge; and she was crying.

"Naruto…kun…"

* * *

It was just as the demon-thing had said. No one had noticed Naruto's disappearance. Hinata sighed sorrowfully, having not forgotten the happenings. The heiress was not sure how she would cope with such a loss. 

'_I—I can't believe…Naruto-kun…I'll never see you again. This can't be real, it shouldn't be real!' _Hinata desperately tried to hold back her tears. She was alone in her room, on her bed; hugging her stuffed toys close to her.

'_The demon-thing said that he was going to live in hell. Now I know that it will be impossible for me to see him. There's no way I'll be able to get into he—Wait…no one said _I _couldn't get into hell. Yes, for Naruto-kun, I will make sure I get into hell; no matter what it is I must do!'_

Deep within the shadows of her room, the demonic queen, Mikoto, smirked at the sudden evil aura that overcame this fragile little girl. Well Mikoto did give her a push; or rather shove, into the direction of evil.

* * *

Eight years had passed. Hinata was now a pretty, yet still fragile, 15 year old girl. In the past few years, she had done nothing but train harder than any human had done before. She became an expert I various form of martial arts and self-defense. Her body may have looked small and fragile, but she had the strength of a 23-year old body builder, and the speed of an Olympic track champion. 

Although any parent would be proud of a daughter such as her, there was a rather horrid flipside to her abilities. Not only had she been training, but she had been selling her services as an elite hit man. Or rather, hit woman. It wasn't that difficult; especially having abnormal skills for someone of her age. And as time passed, the hired killings turned into killing for fun, and for the need. The populace of the city dropped by a dramatic 43 in the course of 6 months. And it was mainly children, both girls and boys, which she targeted.

Hinata's parents were so distort by what their on-the-run daughter was doing every day of her life. Police were going to blame her Hinata's motives on her upbringing, but it clear that her upbringing was the best any parent can give. So just what was her motive?

An old friend of Hinata stepped forward to the police. She said, Hinata had the biggest crush on a boy named Naruto, and that she would even stalk him sometimes. The police filed a search for the boy. It hadn't taken long before they realized that he had disappeared of the face of the planet. And it only took eight years; not long at all. This infuriated Hinata even more; causing her newly found demonic aura to increase tenfold. Unbeknownst to Hinata, all this was under heavy influence from Mikoto.

When it the time came for Hinata to give herself in, she was deemed to young for the death sentence, and was sent to a jail for kids her age. Every other teen there found her as a legend. They called her _The Angel from Hell; _angelic in beauty, but demonic in nature. Hinata had only been in prison for one day when she committed suicide. However, before she had done so by shooting herself in the head, she had made a long and thick cut across her left arm.

With the blood that poured through the open gash, she had written on the wall: _It is now my time to leave the mortal plane. I will not apologize for what I have done, nor will I ask for forgiveness. I did what I did for a purpose. I wanted to go to hell. Hell was my desired destination. Now, that want will be fulfilled, and I shall reunite with my love._

Her body was buried in the local cemetery, and in a crypt situated atop the highest hill in the sanctuary. On her casket, engraved into the gold slab was, "Hinata Hyuuga. The Angel from Hell. A loving daughter. A good student. A legend amongst the Assassins"

* * *

_That's how the story goes. The reason why Hinata was a demon. Although she had done terrible things on Earth, when she had entered hell, her old kind, loving, and shy self resurfaced, and lost her demonic aura, but not her power._

_Naruto was of course the first person she saw since he was on Gate-duty. The idiot didn't even bother asking why _she _of all people was there; probably too excited to see a familiar face. So as time passed, the two became well acquainted, and Naruto introduced her to all his new friends; Sasuke the Prince, Jade the Solitary, Cerberus the Perverted, Johnny the Gay, and of course Ino, the Flirt._


	15. Confessions and Confrontation

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN – Confessions and Confrontation**

"Sasuke-chan, I'd like you to meet someone," Mikoto said whilst atop her throne. Beside her, sitting in the other throne, was none other than Fugaku. Sasuke stood in front of the two.

"Sasuke, this is Fugaku, or as you would know, Satan; your father." Sasuke's eyes widened. This was his father? This ethereal being that gave off such a demonic power it even scared him of all people? In an act of respect, Sasuke bowed.

"It is an honor to finally meet you, father." Sasuke said and stood up straight once more.

"I see you have taught him well, Mikoto." Fugaku complimented his wife who smiled.

"Yes well I do try."

"Putting that aside, my son, I expect that you have found a worthy spouse, correct?" Sasuke hesitated to answer. He wanted to say yes, but if he told his father it was a human, it would cause trouble; or so he thought.

"Well I—"

"Your mother tells me, it is a human girl. Is this true?"

"Yes." Fugaku let out a low growl-like groan. Sasuke was sure he had angered his father, what a great first impression.

"I see. Well I suppose I cannot punish you, even though it is against the rules. But then again," he looked at Mikoto, smiled, and placed his hand on hers, "you weren't the first to break that rule."

Sasuke sighed; what a relief it was for him.

"Now Sasuke, I want you to listen to me, very carefully. I have received some rather, interesting news from a recently fallen angel who has turned to the dark side. It seems that one of the Power Angels plans to seek revenge on you, for killing her parents. Tell me, do you recall killing any angels?"

"Yes I do. It was my first trip to the mortal plane, and mother escorted me. She said, in order to deem myself worthy to be called the prince of hell, I must first banish all my emotions and feelings that tied me to my human body. Once I accomplish this, I must then slay one of the heavenly beings. And mother being, well the queen, she detected two angels nearby, which I presume were that Power's mother and father.

According to mother's instincts, they were just regular angels; not high ranked, but rather the lowest level out of the three hierarchies. As such, I did what I had to do." Sasuke explained. Fugaku nodded.

"Very good. Now listen, I have to believe that because of your frequent visits to earth, the angels have gotten suspicious and have contemplated the idea that we are planning some sort of secret attack on earth. It shows how judgmental they truly are; no matter what they might say. I must say your mother here is a fine example of that."

"I know. She told me all about it."

"Hn. Now, since you seem to be so heavily infatuated with this human girl, I suspect that you plan to go see her sometime soon? Perhaps after this little meeting?" Sasuke hid a small blush but nodded.

"Listen my son, you _must _be careful on any of these upcoming visits. If, by some coincidence, that power angel manages to find you, she WILL NOT hesitate to take on her true form and come after you. I know that because you are the direct descendant of the Devil makes you the third most, correction, fourth most powerful being in all of hell. But listen, although the angels love being organized, thus the creation of the three hierarchies, does not mean that the powers are weak.

They are, from what I remember studying, the lowest rank in the second hierarchy. But you see, they are the 2nd most powerful out of the second hierarchy, because it is they who carry the most dangerous of tasks."

"They must constantly maintain the border between their world and the earth. They must also be on the constant look out for demonic attacks. But they are also the major line of defense during any sort of warfare between our two worlds." Sasuke interrupted his father with what he thought was the definition.

"I see you have been studying deep into this. Well done my son."

"Well when your mother was once the angel queen, you tend to get taught these things." Sasuke gave a subtle smile towards Mikoto.

"So be careful my son. Make sure you trust no one!"

"Ahem?" Mikoto looked at her husband with expectant eyes.

"Oh right. Except for that, human girl." Fugaku gestured him to leave. Sasuke bowed and disappeared.

* * *

"Hi I'm back!" Tenten greeted cheerfully and re-entered Sakura's room. 

"So what was the meeting about?"

"Oh nothing important. Just a few new things I need to look out for in case of demonic attacks. The usual."

"Oh ok."

"Hey Sakura, since your going down to earth, do you mind if I tag along. You know, I haven't been there since I was, 7."

"Sure thing, Tenten! Hey you should ask Neji-kun to come along too, we could have a double-date!"

"Wha—?! No way would he even say yes. Wait, you're going on a date?"

"Not exactly…Maybe a little bit…Ok yes."

"Don't worry about it! It's totally cool if you dig a human. I mean, technically since you're the princess and all, you are allowed to be infatuated with one. Can't say the same for the rest of us though!" Tenten laughed, and Sakura laughed with her.

"I find all this laughter highly illogical." The laughter stopped and the two girls turned to find Neji standing at the doorframe.

"Oh Neji-kun, you're just in time!"

"In time for what princess?"

"Tenten here wants to ask you something really important! I'll be in the bathroom in the mean time!" Before Tenten could argue, Sakura dashed into her en suite; leaving her and Neji all alone.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me Tenten?" Neji stood there with his left hand clutched around his sliver scepter with a blue orb, and his wings tucked neatly at his side. He did not smile nor frown; standing emotionless and awaiting a reply.

'_Ok Tenten, you can do this! You are THE weapon mistress! Well you are when you're on earth. Come on, you are a strong-willed, confident, and headstrong angel! So exactly why is it so dang hard to ask Neji-kun if he wants to go on a date?! Why am I talking to myself?!?!'_

"I wanted to ask you if…uh…um…"

"Yes, what is it? Don't dawdle, and speak up; I cannot hear you clearly."

"If you…would you…"

"If you were going to ask me to go on that double-date Sakura suggested, then I would reply, as CEO of middle management, The Dominions, I have a lot of paper work to sort out, and new tasks to bestow on the angels and archangels."

Tenten opened her mouth to reply, but Neji spoke once more.

"However, you should now that it is in extreme rarity that we Dominions make ourselves physically known to humans. But I guess I'd make an exception for this then." There was a brief moment of silence.

"…So is that a yes?"

"Hn." Neji swore that he's never seen Tenten look so flustered, happy, and excited all at once.

"I'll be right back."

"Ok." Tenten waited for him to turn and leave.

"YES!!! Yes, yes, yes!" Tenten was overwhelmed, and Sakura smiled and stepped away from the door; she had been eavesdropping.

"So I take it he said yes?" Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, with a sweet smile painted on her lips.

"Yes!" Tenten was so happy she forgot not to yell.

"Glad to hear it."

"Ready to go you two?" Neji re-appeared at the doorframe.

"Where's your scepter Neji?" Sakura asked having noticed its absence.

"I left to go put it away. I am sure it would seem rather odd to the mortals to see someone walking around whilst holding a scepter." The girls nodded and the three changed into their human form, and stepped through the portal Sakura made that led to earth.

* * *

"You gonna to tell him?" 

"I…I don't know Johnny-kun, I—I'm nervous. Why can't I be as brave as when I was human?"

"For that I have no answer. However, I do know that Naruto could really use your comfort right about now. After all, he just saw the demoness he loved with his archrival." Hinata nodded and went to go find the Kyuubi vessel.

* * *

Naruto had flown to a desert like area near the border between Hell and the Underland. He was laying down on rock, watching as demonic dragons spat fire across the blood stained sky. 

"Who are you?" A voice startled him and he quickly jumped up and into a fighting position. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" His voice was low and sounded emotionless. This demon before him, he had light blue eyes, short red hair, and seemed to have dark rings around his eyes. Naruto guessed he must be an insomniac.

"My name is Naruto. Who are you?"

"My name is Gaara. I am more commonly known as Subaku no Gaara, or Gaara of the Desert. I sense, a demon within a demon. Let me guess. You were an innocent infant of earth, but an orphan and an outcast. One day while you were alone, a dark evil entity appeared before, and upon your soul, the soul of a demon was embedded. You were then forced to call this wasteland your new home because you now where the vessel for some demon." Naruto stared at him; amazed by his accuracy.

"How did you that?"

"Because the same thing happened to me. I was imprisoned with Shukaku, one of the three dark overlords of the Underland."

"Well I've got some fox demon named Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi? From what I have heard, he was the second most powerful beast demon in the Underland. Until a more powerful non-beast demon was banished there."

"Gaara-sensei!"

"Who's that?" Naruto looked behind Gaara and saw a young girl, probably Hinata's age, holding a jouhyou; the rope wrapped around her arms and legs. Without a sound, Gaara walked up to his student and undid the rope that held her tight.

"A—Arigatou." Matsuri was a shy demon, kind of like Hinata. It was a little strange, but her reason for being in Hell was freakishly similar to Hinata's.

Although she did not stalk Gaara, she did like him. Gaara although an orphan, was only entrapped with Shukaku a few years after Naruto. And because of his hatred toward others, out of his own will, hatred and despise, he himself decided to kill those who treated him badly.

Matsuri did bare witness to the imprisonment of Shukaku into Gaara though. Before that had happened, she had approached him, with caution, and asked if he could teach her to be fearless and intimidating. In return, she would show him the kindness and friendship he so longing desired.

He had agreed to the idea. But this did not hinder his decision to eliminate those who treated him wrongly. In fact, Gaara had made a long list of names he had gathered over a period of seven years. He was unable to tick or scratch off the remaining few names due to the incident at the age of 15. Thus, Matsuri did it for him. As a result, she was sent to hell.

* * *

Naruto stayed a while to watch Gaara and his student train; often pitching in to help. After a while, he got hungry and bid them goodbye to go get something to eat. 

"It is strange, Matsuri."

"What is?"

"Back on earth, I was an outcast, with no friends. No one would approach me. Except for you of course. But now that I am here, in the very place the humans described as a living nightmare, I've never had so many, _friends."_ Gaara was not used to saying that he had friends. Admittedly, it felt _nice _to finally have friends.

Matsuri smiled at her sensei lovingly.

* * *

Hinata, having searched for at least two hours, had finally found Naruto. He was sitting at a mountain cliff beside a waterfall of lava. 

"Naruto-kun?" Her voice was slightly shaky, but she sat down beside him.

"Hi Hinata-chan…" Naruto was once again brooding over Jade. This irritated Hinata a little, but she did not say anything.

"I can't believe this. All these years Jade had said, she despised him, and now the two are going out! He never truly respected Jade, but I did. And now I am left with nothing. Just like back on earth; living without love. All that love I offered to Jade gone to waste." Now Hinata was pissed. Every time she wanted to talk to him, he would bring up Jade. Well no more!

"It's always about Jade isn't it? Every time I start a conversation with you. all you seem to talk about is Jade! Why do you like her so much Naruto-kun?! She is never nice to you! She always hits you, curses at you! When has she ever bought you ramen even though she was low on money?! I don't remember her doing that, but I sure as hell remember me doing that for the past few years!!! Why is no matter how nice I am to you, you never seem to notice what I am trying to say?!?! Why can't you see that there IS someone who loves you?!?! I LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" Hinata yelled so much her vocals hurt. A river of tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried with her hands over her face. And although she was crying hard, Hinata was extremely surprised by her sudden angry outburst.

'_I—I can't believe I just did that to Naruto-kun!'_ Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her protectively.

"Gomenasai, Hinata-san. I did not mean to make you feel so unloved. Please, if you could find ever find it in your heart, please forgive me. I am so, so sorry." Naruto buried his face into the nape of her neck. Slowly, and nervously, Hinata put her arms around him in return.

"I love you Naruto-kun…I already forgave you…" Naruto gently wiped her tears away with his sleeve, and acting on pure instinct, he kissed her.

* * *

"Well thank you for taking me n' Neji on a double-date Sakura. We had fun!" 

"It was no problem at all! Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"We must go. It nice to meet you. Goodbye." Neji said and took Tenten by the hand.

"Likewise." Sasuke replied as the two then walked off. Once they were alone and out of sight, they then returned to heaven.

"I'm so sure that, that was him!"

"It could be mere coincidence that Sakura is dating a human man who happens to possess the same name is Satan's son." Neji said, trying not to sound negative.

"But there was something about him, I'm certain he is a demon!"

"Tenten, just calm down already. Listen, why don't we discuss this in the morning ok? I am tired, and could use I good nights sleep." Without thinking, he kissed her on the cheek. Surprising both himself and Tenten, he quickly turned around to hide his blush, and walked off. Tenten stood there in shock, blushing, but smiling at the same time.

* * *

After the date, Sasuke had taken to a spot where one could over look the entire city and part of the ocean. The view was even more beautiful due to it being nighttime, thus the city lights were on, and the sky was as clear as possible. The two of them sat at the cliff's edge, holding hands. 

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tell me you love me."

"Um ok…I love you?"

"And you would always love me no matter whom or what I was right?"

"Sasuke-kun, what's this all about?" Sasuke felt himself sweating a little.

"Sakura, there is something I want to show you. Please don't be scared, and please don't run away." Sakura looked at him confused. Sasuke stood up and walked a little before turning around and facing her. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath, Sasuke slowly began transforming into his demon form.

Sakura watched with amazement, and horror as her beloved turned into the very thing she feared most. She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, but she couldn't. This was still Sasuke after all. She knew she was in trouble now; more than she could have possibly imagined.

* * *

"So you are the little demon who seduced Sasuke?" Asked the dark overlord. 

"Yes, that would be me."

"So typical of a younger sibling to be so foolish. Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Ino."

"My name is Itachi, I am Sasuke's older brother."


	16. And So It Begins

**Chapter 16** – And So It Begins

"So you're Sasuke's older brother?"

"Yes." Ino saw the resemblance, dark demonic eyes, and an emotionless expression ever present; they were definitely brothers.

"How is it that someone like you was able to seduce my brother?" Itachi asked eyeing up the blonde before him. She was pretty, he had to admit, yet she lacked that seducing signal some women gave off.

"It is my power…" She sounded almost ashamed. Ashamed that she used her power on someone she thought she loved, but it was clear now that infatuation had gotten to her. "I had hoped that, maybe if he would see how blissful it would be to be with me, and then he could come to love me as I had loved him…"

Nevertheless, Itachi cared not of what she had done, or what she hoped to do. He had bigger plans for her; plans that included his brother and father.

'_This pathetic demoness seems like a far gone lost cause. I suppose some manipulative words will woo her into doing my bidding.'_ Itachi thought to himself. He was skilled in the abilities of demons like his father. He specialized in the art of illusions, but he had recently founded his ability with words. He would say it in such a way; he could make even the toughest of demons putty in his hands.

He wanted to use her in his plan to overthrow his father, kill him, eradicate his brother and become the new Satan. His mother he would lock away somewhere, or banish her to the Underworld as his father did unto him. He would not kill her though. Mother is God in the eyes of a child. Even to him. She is his God. But was in the way of his plans. Feelings were something he had taught himself to banish from his being. But with that at the back of his mind, he recited his seductive spell onto the helpless demoness that is Ino.

"When you find love, when you know that it exists, then that lover that you missed will come to you on those cold nights. When you've been loved, when you know it holds such bliss, then that lover you kissed, will comfort you when there's nope in sight."

Ino raised her head, eyes wide she stared into those ruby coloured eyes looking down at her. She felt a sudden shiver course through her veins. It felt mesmerising, like nothing she had felt before. It was wonderful. Humans had always spoken of 'love at first sight'. Had she just witnessed such a thing?

"...W-what?" Ino felt as though full sentences were impossible, let alone single words.

"Ino...I want to be that lover. If that's love in your eyes, it's more than enough." Ino blushed heavily. Itachi was so much more handsome than his brother; he was almost angelic, a word she was not ashamed to use.

When that blush accumulated on her cheeks, Itachi gave way to a small smirk. She was the easiest target for seduction he had ever encountered. He felt almost sorry for her. Almost. But not quite.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I...love you..." She repeatedly monotonously.

"I will do your bidding."

"I will do your bidding..." Eyes dull, and vision blurred, Ino fell into a hypnotic state. He uses his voice like a hand. His voice reaches out to her, stroking and touching. She falls into his arms, his hands, his voice.

* * *

Sakura felt confused. She thought he loved her, cared for her! But he deceived her, kept a secret from her, and betrayed her trust. He stood before her, demon in her eyes; sinister, malevolent.

"H—how could you?! How could you do such a thing??? Keeping such a secret from ME?!?!" Her anger grew quickly not only because of his betrayal, but her own naive nature that led her to believe she could fall in love with a human. Look where it had gotten her! She had now found out that her so called 'human-lover' is in fact a demon!

"Sakura don't look at me like that. Please let me explain..."

"NO!" She yelled in disagreement. But she was one to yell. She too kept a secret from him.

"Do you have ANY IDEA of what trouble you have gotten us in?!" Sasuke frowned at this. Trouble? What trouble?

"What do you mean?" Sakura sighed heavy heartedly. She knew she could not stray from the path she chose. Now she must face the consequences of her actions. She transformed into her angel form. Pink hair turning almost shimmering, white wings that made snow seem pale in comparison, and a crown halo above her brow. A glow seemed to surround her, as though she was a star gleaming in the midnight sky.

Sasuke didn't move; he didn't even twitch. All he could do was stare. The first thought that came to mind was what his father would do to him. He would kill him no doubt; cold heartedly murder him for doing a heinous crime such as this.

"...Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't speak!" He said as though suddenly on guard for danger. He turned to look away, hand up in front of her, showing her to not gaze upon his face.

"Why won't you look at me?"

"LEAVE!!!" Sasuke suddenly became increasing worried.

"What??? Sasuke please! Can't we just—"

"FOOL!!!" Out of the blue, a dark portal appeared before them, and from its depth, He appeared. Sasuke's father; Satan himself.

Sakura felt herself freeze on the spot. Her throat dried up instantly when she tried to call for help from above.

"You should've heeded my son's warning and left puny one!" In what seemed a millisecond, his claw swooped down and grabbed her, and he disappeared back down into the portal.

"NOOO!!!" Sasuke tried to intercept by landing a punch to his father, but ended up only cracking the earth where the portal once was. The portal was gone. His father was gone. She...was gone.

Clenching his fist in fury, he tried teleporting back to hell to hopefully save his love. But something was amiss; he was unable to teleport. Again and again he tried, but it was as if someone was blocking him from entering his home. A sudden realisation came to his mind; if he could not teleport, then Sakura was surly doomed to a life of torture. He punched the mountain side into pieces; a small tear ran down his cheek.

"DAMN YOU FATHER!!!" His voice echoed out into the distance. It was then that it reached the ears of someone he would soon regret ever having the pleasuring of meeting.

* * *

"Hm? ...Hear that Ino? That is the voice, of the man you must kill..."

"The man...Ino must kill for the master..."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's such a short chapter. But I needed it to end there for now...

**NOTAGE: **

**The following lines are from the song 'Jesus to a Child' by George Michael**  
When you find love, when you know that it exists, then that lover that you missed will come to you on those cold nights. When you've been loved, when you know it holds such bliss, then that lover you kissed, will comfort you when there's nope in sight.

**This line was a remix of a line from the poem 'Marrying the Hangman' by Margaret Atwood  
**He uses his voice like a hand. His voice reaches out to her, stroking and touching.

I'd rather give credit to the creators than rather say I came up with em'! Also, should a put lil' summaries at the end of chapters that tell what's going to happen in the next chapter like how I do on You Remind Me of a Girl I Once Knew? Please R n' R my faithful READERS!!! WOOT!!!


	17. ATTENTION

ATTENTION! This story will no longer be updated, and has been scrapped D: So sorry folks. I just lost interest in this, especially since I haven't updated in a few years DX However! I have started a new Naruto story, so if you like SasuSaku, you should definitely go check it out :3


End file.
